


Deep Shit

by MelFX179



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Badass Scully, Bassethounds, Canon Compliant, Complete, Conspiracy, Deception, Dogs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Help, Helpful Strangers, Hurt Mulder, Injured Mulder, MSR, Minor Character Death, Mulder in trouble, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranoia, Plot, Police Procedural, Season/Series 07, Sexual Content, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelFX179/pseuds/MelFX179
Summary: Mulder's on the run after having allegedly killed an FBI executive. Scully's sent to arrest him.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like when they point guns on each other :) 'Ice' is my personal favourite episode of all time, 'Anasazi' or 'Pusher' and 'Demons' as well. So, I thought what would happen if Mulder did something really bad and Scully is sent to catch him. How far would they go? To add a little more twist, I've set this in season 7 where they're already having an affair (is there seriously anyone who believes otherwise??), so the handcuffs might be for more than one reason ;) It's a work in progress, so please be patient. All mistakes are my own. Feedback is highly appreciated!
> 
> And finally, I don't own The X-Files.

„Agent Scully, thank you for coming on such a short notice,” Assistant Director Skinner welcomed his agent to the late-night meeting.

He was stony-faced and looked tired and his body-language showed he was tense.

So was Scully.

“Thank you for having me,” she replied, shaking his hand and nodding to four other people attending the meeting.

“Please have a seat and let me introduce the team,” Skinner continued and pointed clockwise from Scully. “This is Special Agent Fisher, with the Behavioral Science Unit, Agent Michaels with the SWAT team. You’ve met Special Agent Conway who leads the investigation and of course you know Karen Kosseff.”

Karen gave Scully a warm smile, which Scully weakly returned.

“After careful consideration and weighing our options, we have decided to take you onboard this investigation, since you know more about the suspect than all of us do. We must warn you though, Agent Scully, you will be under constant supervision, I hope that’s clear to you,” Conway said authoritarian.

“Yes, I understand,” Scully replied firmly while sitting down.

“Good. Now that we got this straight, why don’t you tell us from your POV again what happened yesterday, so we can align our intel,” Conway demanded.

“Yes, Sir. On Wednesday, I came to the office at 8:30 am, finding Agent Mulder at his desk. Nothing seemed to be off, he was in good spirits and joked about last night’s basketball game which he had watched at home, as he said. We were called to a meeting with Assistant Director Skinner at 9:00 am about our reports on a case we had closed the day before. The meeting ended at 10:00 am and Agent Mulder and I returned to our office. At about 10:15, Agent Mulder received a phone call which I didn’t overhear until Agent Mulder yelled that the caller – I quote – ‘couldn’t do this’ and if he did, Agent Mulder would - I quote again – ‘make him pay for this’.

“Do you know who he was talking to?” Michaels intervened.

“I don’t know. I asked him what the call was about but he just shrugged and said it was something about his landlord.”

“Did you believe him?”

“Agent Mulder didn’t give me reason to doubt him.”

“What state was Agent Mulder in after that call? Would you say he was agitated?” Karen Kosseff asked.

“He was visibly angry but he tried to compose himself quickly.”

“What happened next?” Conway asked.

“We worked until noon and I went for lunch, asking Agent Mulder if he wanted something since he did not want to join me. He refused and I left the office. At approximately 12:30 pm, I received a phone call on my cell from Assistant Director Skinner ordering me back to HQ immediately. Since I was just across the street at Danny’s Diner, I returned to HQ at 12:40 pm where AD Skinner intercepted me in the lobby. He asked me if I knew of the whereabouts of Agent Mulder and I negated, adding that I thought Agent Mulder was in our office. AD Skinner informed me that Agent Mulder was seen on the executive floor 30 minutes prior and that he entered Assistant Director Donaldson’s office shortly after. Approximately five minutes after that, several staff-members heard shots being fired. It took another five minutes to point out the location and upon entering AD Donaldson’s office, the Assistant Director was found dead on the floor. It is believed that in the turmoil, Agent Mulder had left the scene. Surveillance footage shows him leaving the building at 12:20. It is therefore believed that Agent Mulder assassinated Assistant Director Donaldson and then fled to an unknown location.”

“Thank you, Agent Scully,” AD Skinner finished her report, “Have you had any contact with Agent Mulder ever since? Has he tried to reach you?”

“No, Sir. I haven’t seen or spoken with him since and he hasn’t tried to reach me. I don’t know where he is.”

“We have interrogated Agent Mulder’s associates, some of them pretty shady and highly paranoid but harmless characters. They hadn’t been in contact with him, either. There are no living relatives and since he doesn’t socialize with peers, other than Agent Scully, we’ve finished our interviews up to this point. We’ve also gone through his call logs and particularly checked on that phone call he received shortly before he went to Donaldson. It was untraceable for now but we’re working on that with some new software. His cellphone log was unsuspicious, too. On his private line, apart from a couple of calls to a phone-sex line, only Agent Scully’s number appeared,” Conway reported.

“His emails and regular mail lead us nowhere, too. I hate to admit it, but we are at a dead end. We’ve issued an APB but so far have received no leads. Currently we’re analyzing footage of traffic control cams but that might take another day until it’s all evaluated.

In the meantime, ballistics has proven that the shots had been fired from a Glock Model 22, FBI standard issue. The bullets retrieved from AD Donaldson’s body match bullets that had been fired at the FBI’s shooting range, originating from Special Agent Mulder’s weapon.”

The room fell silent while everybody considered the impact of Agent Conway’s last words.

“So much from my side, now I’d like Agent Fisher to continue,” Conway closed after a while.

“Thank you, Agent Conway,” the leader of the Behavioral Science Unit continued. “Since you’ve already received and read my profile, I will not elaborate on it again just go over it quickly. Agent Scully, here is your copy and if you would please be so kind as to go through it and possibly complete it, I would highly appreciate it.”

Scully nodded, still digesting the fact that her partner was a possible murderer. Fisher pushed a manila folder across the table towards her and then continued.

“Agent Mulder isn’t a person with all too many regular habits. His work is his life. He’s impulsive and sometimes tends to act irrationally when on a case. His peers consider him arrogant and condescending. He’s a loner. In the scenario that I’m currently creating, AD Donaldson was the unknown caller and Agent Mulder overreacted on what he said. It would fit his profile. I therefore must conclude that I believe Agent Mulder is capable of cold-blooded murder if triggered right.”

“Agent Scully, I know, we’ve asked you this before, but maybe in the meantime you had time to reconsider your initial statement. Would you know of particular places he went to, after he closed an investigation. Places of peace, where he calms down?” Karen asked.

“I know of a summerhouse in Quonochontaug and I know that he went there a few times. I found him there once, after he went through an aggressive procedure to recover buried memories. But you must know of this place, as I had filed that in the case report.”  
“Yes, we do. Do you think it’s possible that he has gone through another of those procedures and that this caused him to react this way?”

“I think, we need to examine Agent Mulder, to either prove or disprove this theory. All I can say is he appeared normal to me.”

“We are of course surveiling this summerhouse as well as his friends’ apartments,” Conway added.

“Apart from the summerhouse, are there any other places you can think of, Agent Scully?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t,” Scully shook her head.

“Agent Scully, I’m sure I don’t have to remind you of this but if you’re holding back information to protect Agent Mulder…”

“I am not withholding information, Agent Conway,” Scully emphasized.

“Agent Scully, we just want to make sure there is nothing we fail to notice. I want Agent Mulder to be found alive so we can figure out what happened,” Skinner said.

“Me too, Sir. I don’t want him to get hurt or even killed. But I cannot provide you with anything that I do not know. I don’t know where he went and I don’t know who else he would contact in such a situation. I am usually the one he asks for help and I haven’t heard from him since yesterday.”

“Alright. We will adjourn this meeting until we have the report of the traffic control cameras. Local police forces scan the traffic, private as well as commercial vehicles and we have extra officers checking public transportation. I’m sure we’ll find him one way or the other. He simply cannot have vanished without a trace,” Skinner concluded.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mulder ;)

The rain had soaked his suit and he was cold. In the late afternoon, it had begun to rain and Mulder realized that he needed another set of clothes to avoid pneumonia.

He had his wallet on him and carried 150 bucks cash but he didn’t want to spend it too soon as he didn’t want to risk getting caught withdrawing money from the ATM. 

After he left the FBI Headquarters, he had immediately gone to the location he was supposed to meet his contact but that one never showed. Mulder had waited over two hours watching random people pass and hoping his worst nightmare wouldn’t come true – but it did. He had been deceived.

When he realized what this meant, he panicked and ran off aimlessly. He wanted to call Scully but guessed that by now, they would trace all calls to her number and arrest him before he could justify himself. He literally was in deep shit.

Mulder had spent the previous night with a bunch of homeless people under a bridge, telling them his wife had thrown him out and was living on their compassion for him, eating their food and sleeping in one of their tents.

When he left them this morning, he also left 10 dollars gratitude. He knew, he was being stingy but since he had an uncertain future, he needed to think of himself first.

During the day, he had followed the news whenever he could, be it on TV through shop windows or on the radio. The newspapers had the murder of an FBI executive on front page and he had seen all kinds of pictures of himself today.

The city was full of police looking for him, so he stayed hidden until it got dark. He needed to get out of Washington asap but the roads were blocked and there were helicopters in the sky looking for him. It was nerve-wrecking.

Now with the rain and the cold, he needed a place for the night but he was afraid someone would recognize him if he rented a room.

At some point, he came across a Metrorail utility shaft and instinctively made a decision. He looked around, checked if anybody was watching, then quickly lifted the lid, climbed inside and carefully put the lid back on top after him.

He climbed down the ladder into the underground labyrinth of corridors. In the dim light, he couldn’t see much, so he used his hands to guide him along the wall. After a while, the tunnel made a turn and Mulder came to a small dent, just big enough to accommodate him. 

He took off his wet jacket but nothing else, in case he needed to get away quickly. His other clothes would dry on his body. He crouched into the dent and made himself as comfortable as possible for the night.

Mulder needed to think of a plan to get him out of this situation but he was so exhausted, that after a couple of minutes contemplating, he drifted off into fitful sleep.

++++

A distant noise woke him up. Mulder tensed and exerted to listen where the sound came from. He wasn’t sure if his mind had just played a trick on him or if something/somebody was down here. He tried not to breathe and then he heard it again: Footsteps.

‘No, no, no, please no,’ he begged silently and slowly got to his feet. If he ran off overhasty, they would probably hear him and come after him. He needed to stay calm and quiet to get away.

Mulder composed himself, took a deep breath, pressed himself to the wall and slowly moved away from the footsteps.

He had only made a couple of steps when the beams of two flashlights came around a corner and flooded the tunnel in light. Mulder pushed himself off the wall and sprinted in the opposite direction, towards the ladder he had come in.

Shouts demanding of him to stop and the angry sound of heavy duty boots on concrete followed him. They closed in faster than Mulder had anticipated, so when he reached the ladder, he very quickly decided that if he climbed up, they would probably get to him before he got out. He kept running.

Mulder didn’t know if the men following him were police or Metro staff but even if they were just staff, they would probably call the police now that he ran from them.

In the dark and in full speed, he could hardly feel his way through the tunnel and when it suddenly turned, he slammed against the wall and cracked his wrist.

Mulder screamed in pain but didn’t have time to check if he broke it. He simply gritted his teeth and ran on. The crash had cost him precious seconds, the distance between him and his pursuers was shrinking.

He made another turn and Mulder thought he saw a light at the end at the end of the tunnel. Literally. He increased his speed, gaining ground again until the tunnel ended on a ledge and discharged into another, larger tube. Mulder jumped and turned to his left, in the direction of the light. Only then he noticed he was running on rail tracks that led into a subway station.

The station in sight, he used all energy that was left in him and ran towards it. Suddenly there was a different set of lights behind him, illuminating the tracks. More men? In horror, Mulder realized that he ran from a subway train. It wasn’t already travelling at full speed anymore but if he didn’t speed up, the train would hit him before he reached the duty-stairs onto the platform.

With a final burst of energy, he threw himself onto the stairs, landing hard. The train furiously blew its horns and entered the station.

Mulder had the wind knocked out of him but there was no time to recover. He stumbled to his feet, much to the surprised looks of the few people that were standing on the platform and left the station through the stairwell. The men who had followed him were gone, obviously cut off by the incoming train.

Once he reached the exit, he hectically looked around, expecting a dozen police cruisers and helicopters in the sky but there were none. The street was still quiet and, except for some cabs and other cars, empty. Mulder looked at the clock above the entrance. It read 5.03 am.

The rain had stopped and the sidewalks and streets were drying off. Cautiously looking around, Mulder left the area around the subway station without real destination. He was aware that the surveillance cameras must have recorded him and he knew that he had to get away as quickly and far as possible.

Mulder passed a couple of parked cars and inconspicuously tried the door handles. The door of the third car opened. Mulder slid in on the passenger side and quickly climbed over to the driver’s seat. He had short-circuited cars before, but his hands were shaking and one hurt badly and it took him a couple of attempts until finally, the engine came to life.

He set the gear to D and carefully drove off.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinner calls Scully 'Dana' and they have a lead on Mulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Scully! xoxo

When the phone rang at 7.00 am, Scully was in the shower. She quickly dried off and went to get it but the caller had already hung up. She checked if a message was left on her answering machine, but it wasn’t.

With a finger on the redial button, her phone rang again.

“Scully?” she answered cautiously.

“Agent Scully, this is Skinner. I want you to come over here ASAP,” she heard the firm voice of her superior.

“Yes, Sir, I’m on my way. Any news you can tell me about over the phone?”

“We got a lead on Mulder. He was caught by a surveillance camera at Potomac Avenue Metro station when he came out of a subway shaft. Conway’s already on site, talking to two Metro workers who did a routine check last night, you know, looking for homeless people who illegally gained entrance. Apparently, they surprised him and he ran and when he got into the station, the surveillance camera filmed him.”

“Have you arrested him? Is he still there?” Scully asked excitedly.

“No, he managed to escape but at least now we know that he didn’t go far and is still in town. That’s all I have to say over the phone, I’ll see you in my office.”

++++

40 minutes later, Scully sat in Skinner’s office, looking at the surveillance tape.

She identified Mulder, who looked terrified and rumpled, without a doubt and felt tears well up. She swallowed before she spoke.

“Have other cameras caught up on him, Sir?”

“Conway’s working on that now, too. I want you to join him momentarily but first I wanted to speak with you alone.”

Scully nodded.

“I believe you when you say that Agent Mulder hasn’t tried to contact you but I want you to know that I know – or say I feel – that there’s more going on between the two of you than just colleagueship. I’m not blind, Agent Scully. This is an extreme situation for you and you want to protect Agent Mulder but it is best for him if we found him as soon as possible to clear him from the charges.”

“Yes, Sir,” Scully replied quietly.

“That is why I have decided an unusual course of action. One that my fellow executives will not agree with when I present it to them this afternoon, but I think it’s the right way. I want you not only to assist Conway, I want you to go out there and lead our own investigation to find Mulder. Conway and his team are looking for the killer of a federal officer and if push comes to shove, they will not hesitate to use deadly force. I don’t want that to happen. Therefore, I need you to agree with me upon a couple of terms before I let you out on this.”

“What are those terms, Sir?”

“You will file a detailed report at least once a day and you will keep me updated over the phone the whole time. If you find him and can’t arrest him because he resists, you will ask for backup. You will not help him hide or get away. If you do whatsoever, this will have the most serious consequences. Did I make myself clear?”

“Yes Sir. Sir?”

“Yeah,” Skinner scraped his head.

“I don’t believe that Agent Mulder shot AD Donaldson. We’ve been close over the past year, I think, I know him better now than ever.”

“Unfortunately, the facts speak against your feelings, Agent Scully. That’s why we need to find him as soon as possible. If he did not shoot Donaldson, we must find out what happened and currently he is the only one who can shine a light on this.”  
Scully nodded and quickly blinked away another tear.

“I’ll head over to Potomac Ave right away, Sir, but before I go: There was a call this morning when I was in the bathroom. The caller left no message and I was about to redial when you called me. It didn’t happen to be you the first time, did it?”

“No, I called you just this once. I want you to have that checked, Agent Scully, right away. Mulder’s not at that subway station anymore but maybe it was him on the phone. I want to you to find out where that call came from”

“I’m on my way, Sir. Thank you for your trust.”

“Don’t make me regret my decision, Dana!”

++++

Scully drove back to her apartment. Since her phone was wired, the IT specialists were already informed and waiting for her. She picked up the phone and re-dialled, the attached computer tracing the number.

Scully wasn’t honestly surprised that picked up and neither, that the number belonged to a public phone booth, but she felt a chill when she thought that the caller must have been Mulder. He tried to get in touch.

Two specialists stayed at her apartment while Scully got back in the car and drove to Potomac Ave Station to meet with Conway.

++++

“Agent Scully, glad to see you,” Conway greeted her politely. “These gentlemen were the ones to find Agent Mulder and chase him out of the corridor.”

“Did you speak with him? Did he say something to you?” Scully asked.

“No, Ma’am,” one of the workers answered, “when we saw him, he immediately ran away from us. We followed him, of course, because our job is to make sure no trespassers stay in this area. It’s too dangerous. Well, it almost ended tragic for him, he got on the tracks and that was just when the Silver line came in. Obviously, he made it, ‘cause we didn’t have to scratch him off the tracks. But I think, he hurt himself at some point, he screamed once, like he tripped or something.”

“They found Mulder’s jacket. At least that’s what it looks like. We’re checking it for DNA and gunshot residue as we speak.”

“Anything else?” Scully demanded. “What happened after he left the station?”

“We’re currently looking into that, too. There are a couple of cameras around at the entrance and we’re convinced Mulder’s was picked up by one of them.”

Right on cue, one of Conway’s men entered the station, motioning Conway and Scully towards him.

“Agent Conway, we’ve got the analysis from TCS and we’ve got some hits.”

The three went outside to a van that was stuffed with technology.

“This just came in. It’s Agent Mulder leaving the station at around 5.00 am. He then went North on 14th Street where he acquired a car. We were able to follow that car zigzag up to Anacostia Park. We suppose, he wanted to pass either Whitney Young Memorial Bridge or take Benning Road but those have been blocked by us. The car was left in the parking lot. In the meantime, our IT guys have figured out that the call you received this morning, Agent Scully, came from a booth just there.”

“Were there any surveillance cameras in operation?” Scully asked.

“Unfortunately not, Ma’am. There are cameras but they’re only used when there’s an event at the stadium.”

“So we lost him again,” Conway sighed.

“Sooner or later he’ll reappear on camera, Sir, and then we’ll act fast.”

While the men kept talking, Scully turned to the van and took out a map. If they were right, Mulder wanted to head East for now but she couldn’t figure out where he wanted to go to. After he dumped the car, he might as well have headed back in the opposite direction. She needed to wait until Mulder was either seen by anybody, or filmed again. Maybe he would try to call her one more time.

“Agent Conway, has AD Skinner already spoken with you?”

“About you heading off to do your own little investigation? Yeah, he did that while you were on your way. I’m OK with you heading in a different direction as long as we align ourselves when it comes to making the arrest. I don’t want you to endanger yourself and I’m sure you do the same.”

“I do and I will keep you updated on my progress as well and if you could too, I’d highly appreciate it.”

“Sure. So what do you have in mind?”

“I want to go back and check the other footage of Agent Mulder. Try to find out where he was before he was seen at the station and what he did. Maybe there’s a clue in his behavior,” Scully explained.

“Sounds good to me. How about we meet at HQ later the day. 6.00 pm?”

“Excellent,” Scully smiled.

“Alright then. I’ll let one of my men drive you back to your car at the station.”

They shook hands and went separate ways.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just mentioning a little bit of office lovemaking ;)

When Scully returned to the FBI, it was already noon. She wasn’t surprised to find unfamiliar faces in the office, rummaging their files. They had done that since the day before.

Mulder’s phone was tapped and Scully had handed in her cellphone, so that the telecommunication people could monitor all incoming calls. If it rang and it happened to be Mulder, she was ordered to speak with him for as long as possible so they could trace him and send the SWAT team to make the arrest.

Scully knew that Mulder knew about the proceedings, they had done so themselves more than once. She still hoped that Mulder would contact her anyway.

She went to bathroom and leaned against the sink, taking deep breaths. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Thinking back, she tried to find a clue, something in Mulder’s behavior that she might have missed but she couldn’t come up with anything. In fact, he seemed happier and more relaxed than ever. After the death of his mother and his coming to terms with what happened to Samantha, he finally seemed free. Being with Scully obviously played a role in this, too. The darkness that had all too often surrounded him, had vanished.

He had been sweet and gentle. Their lovemaking was passionate and fuelled by their love for one another. They had laughed more than ever these days. Could she have been so wrong? No! Scully did honestly not believe that Mulder had fooled her and she was convinced to help him out of this mess.

She turned around, splashed some water in her face – when had the tears begun to fall? – and looked in the mirror. She remembered looking in the same mirror a couple of days ago but not only seeing her own reflection but also Mulder’s, who stood behind her, touching her in all the right places, while nibbling her neck and simultaneously moving in and out of her.

It was the first time, they had done it in the office. It was late Tuesday evening, almost everybody had gone and they had just finished the report they would present to Skinner the next day.

She remembered his face. It was full of wonder and curiosity. Like they had never made love before. But of course, they had. Many, many times. Each and every time though seemed to surprise him, like he couldn’t believe it was actually happening.

When his pace increased and she felt him getting close, she asked him to look at her. He struggled hard with himself but obliged and it was the most beautiful thing, Scully had ever seen. She decided that from that day on, she would always want Mulder looking at her when he came. It brought her over the edge, too.

That man she watched in the mirror would never murder a superior officer in cold blood. Those hands that had given her so much pleasure, never pulled the trigger.

Finally, she composed herself and went back.

In the meantime, the surveillance tapes from all of Washington D.C.s traffic control cameras had arrived and Scully stared at the boxes piling up in the back of the office. This would take a while.

++++

By 4.00 pm, Scully came across footage taken near the German–American-Friendship Garden. There was Mulder. He was pacing around, sitting down on a bench, getting up again and nervously looking at everybody passing by. It seemed like he waited for someone. She quietly touched the screen as if to tell him everything would be alright again soon.

She watched every minute of the two-hour-footage up to the point when Mulder, visibly devastated, left the camera frame.

“Agent Scully?”

She spun around to find Conway standing in the door. The other agents were gone.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Never mind. It’s 6.00 pm, I’ve sent my agents to grab a bite and I’m here for our meeting.”

“Right. Come please and take a look at this,” Scully waved and pointed towards Mulder’s frozen image.

“I found this footage of Agent Mulder. He spent a little over two hours at a bus stop on Constitution Avenue, where the German-American-Friendship Garden is, obviously waiting for someone.”

She pressed play and Mulder began to anxiously pace around again. Conway stepped closer to take a better look.

“Did anyone show?”

“No. In the end, he went away and I haven’t yet figured out where,” Scully was interrupted by a rumbling in her stomach.

“When was the last time you’ve eaten, Agent Scully?”

“What? Uh, I don’t know. Lunch, I guess. Yesterday.”

“Let’s take a break and go to the cafeteria,” Conway suggested and Scully realized that she was in fact starving.

“Ok, let me just switch this off.”

Scully got ready and they were about to leave when Mulder’s phone rang. She looked at Conway who nodded and headed over to the tracking device.

“Scully?”

“Scully, it’s me.”

“Mulder, where are you?”

“You know I can’t tell you. You’re tracking my phone. I don’t have much time. Scully, whatever you’re thinking, I was framed. I screwed up. This is all happening because they want me gone for good.”

“Mulder, what are you talking about?” Scully looked over to Conway who signed her to keep talking. “Who framed you?”

“I can’t explain now. Scully, fuck. I’m in trouble. I have to go now, but I needed to hear your voice.”

“Mulder, don’t hang up on me. I want to help you. Let us meet and figure this out!”

Silence and then, the sound of breathing.

“I got to go, Scully.”

The line went dead.

++++

“Did you get him?”

“Not the extension, no. He is still within the D.C. area code though and used a 205 Verizon landline, which is probably just another payphone.”

“Send each and everyone out to check areas around phone booths and payphones.”

“I’ll do, Agent Scully,” Conway answered like you would when somebody told you how to do your job, “why don’t you take a seat for a minute while I instruct local police and send my men out. You seem troubled. After that, we’ll get you something to eat.”

Scully nodded and sat down. Only then she noticed her hands were shaking and she was wobbly on her feet.

Mulder sounded so desperate and alone, he probably felt like a hunted animal. Foxhunt. Kitsunegari. She remembered the word from their last encounter with Robert Patrick Modell, and it gave her a chill. Only that now she was the hunter.

“Oh my god,” she breathed and rested her head in her hands. Was that what Mulder believed? That she was hunting him down? She wanted to find him, to help him, make it all right. What if she couldn’t? Where and how would this end?

“Hey,” Conway said softly and brought her out of her state.

“I’m sorry, Agent Conway. I think I need some sugar to get the blood pressure up,” she explained.

“Alright then, let’s go.”

They switched off the lights in the basement and went upstairs to the cafeteria.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets worse before it gets better.

Mulder hung up the phone and sighed. It felt good to hear Scully’s voice even though he knew that they used the opportunity to track him. If only he could explain, make her understand what had happened and why. But he couldn’t meet her, couldn’t look her in the eyes. Not yet.

He had spent the day like the day before, hiding wherever he could, trying to keep a low profile. If he weren’t on the run, he’d say it was boring. Mulder had ditched the car after he had encountered two road blocks. He feared, that his turning around had caused suspicion.

Luckily, he found a packed sports bag in the trunk with long but still too short jogging pants which he wore over his suit pants with the holster and a sweat jacket that actually almost fit. The sneakers didn’t. Mulder also found a couple of protein bars which he greedily ate. He hadn’t bought any food out of fear of recognition.

Mulder had then jogged off, pretending to be just another runner. In dress shoes. Nobody would notice anyway, he guessed.

He decided that tomorrow, he would make another approach of getting out of town. There was nothing left in D.C. for him to do and he urgently needed some distance from this to come up with a plan. He couldn’t think when he was running and hiding all the time.

His idea was to get to New York Avenue and sneak on a truck driving eastbound.

Mulder had just entered the United States National Arboretum when he saw a couple of young men approaching. They obviously weren’t police, so he played it cool and approached them.

“Hey,” one of them said to him.

“Hi,” Mulder answered and suddenly was kicked in the back. One of them had jumped into him from behind.

“Where are you going man?"

“What the…?” Mulder groaned and turned around.

Another kick landed on his chest and he stumbled backwards, trying to stay on his feet. 

“I said: Where are you going man?”

The other two men chuckled and surrounded him.

“Listen, I’m an FBI agent. You don’t want to do this guys,” Mulder tried to reason.

“FBI my ass!”

Another attempt to kick him but this time, Mulder’s training kicked in itself. He blocked the leg and held it so that the man stood on one foot only. He then pushed back and the attacker stumbled backwards.

He fumbled for his gun but only then, he felt the sharp pain from his wrist. The other men took the chance and grabbed him, holding his arms. Mulder struggled but they were too strong. The karate-kid had gotten up and was visibly angry.

“You stupid fuck. I’ll make you pay for this,” and with that, heavy blows landed on Mulder’s face and chest.

Mulder kept trying to get away but it was no use, he was held upright while he was beaten to pulp.

When his knees gave in and he was a deadweight, the thugs dropped him.

“See if he’s got any cash,” karate-kid ordered and his friend searched Mulder.

“Weirdo has a suit under his jogging pants, can you believe it? Here’s his wallet and whoa, check this out. Nice piece,” one said and pointed to Mulder’s weapon.

“Hey! Hey! Stop! I’ll call the cops!” A female voice interrupted them.

The men turned around where a woman was running towards them.

“Take the wallet and the gun and let’s get out of here!”

The thugs ran and Mulder was left on the ground.

++++

“Sydney! Syd, out!”

Something wet was in his face. Was it raining again? No, this was different. A washcloth. But why? 

Mulder groaned and opened his eyes. The face of a huge dog came into vision and it’s dank tongue darted out for him.

“What? Oh…”

Mulder felt the slobber on his face as the basset hound licked his face again.

“Are you alright, Mister?” a woman asked and pulled the dog away.

Mulder slowly sat up and winced.

“I was attacked by some guys. They beat me up pretty good.”

“Take it easy, Mister. I’ll call an ambulance!”

“No! Please, I’m alright. Just give me a second. I don’t need an ambulance,” Mulder panicked.

“Ok, ok. Just relax, alright?”

Mulder looked up to the concerned face of a woman, probably in her mid 40s and nodded. He couldn’t see very well, his left eye had swollen and his whole body was in pain.

“What time is it?”

“7.00 pm,” the woman answered, “Do you need to be somewhere?”

“No, I just want to know how long I’ve been out.”

“Not too long. I heard shouts and saw three men beating you, so I yelled that I’d call the cops and they ran. Unfortunately, I couldn’t see their faces but we can still go to the police to make a statement.”

“No. It’s ok. I don’t think they…. Fuck,” Mulder felt for his wallet and his gun.

“They robbed you?”

“Yeah. I suppose.”

“Then you really should go to the police,” the woman urged.

“Thank you for your help, Ma’am. I really appreciate it, but I need to go now,” Mulder got to his feet and instantly swayed.

“Whoa, slow down!” the woman swiftly took his arm and placed it around her shoulders. She was smaller than Mulder but held him up tightly. “Did you park your car around here?"

“No, I jogged,” Mulder lied.

“Well, then at least let me drive you home if that’s ok?”

“Listen, I’m fine. Boyscout’s honour!”

“If you say so,” the woman shrugged and let go of Mulder’s arm. “Come on, Sydney. Let’s go home. Bye Mister, take care of yourself!”

“Thanks again, bye,” Mulder nodded and watched as the woman left– the dog going its own way, stopping here and there, smelling and in the end following her.

It caused Mulder to smile. He liked dogs and bassets in particular. They were stubborn and kind of out of proportion with their short legs and long ears and huge bodies but they were great comrades and wonderfully friendly.

Mulder went the opposite way. He wanted to get out of the park quickly as it was getting dark again and he wanted to take the chance and get on a truck.

The park was getting darker and unfortunately the paths weren’t illuminated. Mulder could neither jog nor walk really fast so when the darkness finally made it impossible for him to find his way through the arboretum, he defeatedly sat down underneath a nearby tree.

Fortunately, it didn’t rain and it was a surprisingly mild evening and with his two layers of clothes, he wouldn’t get uncomfortably cold during the night. The third night outside, no money, police all over town looking for him, the odds were against him in every way.

Mulder crossed his arms above his chest and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to fall asleep but he needed to recover. The darkness surrounded him completely and swallowed his silhouette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In loving memory of my best friend Kira. I will always be your human toy and I miss you every day.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder gets help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this woman poses no threat to MSR ;) Thank you for reading, you make me a happy person! :D

A light shone in his face. ‘Screwed’ was the first thing that came to his mind but then he noticed the basset.

“I’m sorry. I have Mother Theresa Syndrome. I have to help people in need,” the woman apologized and smiled. “I followed you, you appeared a little disoriented and I just couldn’t leave you out here on your own.”

Sydney obviously was happy to see him again, he immediately began licking Mulder’s hands and face.

“I appreciate your helpfulness. Honestly, I do and there should be more people like you. But I don’t need help, I’m fine,” Mulder argued.

“The way, you’re desperately trying to push me away is a little suspicious. What have you done?”

“Why? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, right. Ok, so you don’t want to talk about it, I understand. But why don’t you get up and come with me? I’ll take you to wherever you want to go.”

“Your helpfulness honors you but your trustfulness is dangerous. You should be more careful with strangers.”

“Thanks dad. I have a pretty good indicator whether or not I’m dealing with a bad stranger,” the woman pointed towards the dog, “Sydney. He knows people better than I do.” 

“Sydney’s right,” Mulder sighed, “I’m not one of those bad strangers. I’m just in a difficult situation at the moment.”

“Wifey threw you out?”

“I wished.”

“Come on. I’ll take you with me to my place. You can get cleaned up, eat and stay the night and tomorrow we’ll figure out how to get you out of your misery.”

“If I’m seen with you, you’re in trouble, too.”

“Oh,” the woman hesitated, “so you’re wanted by the police then.”

Mulder didn’t reply.

“Are you a guilty man?”

“I’m guilty of many things, I’m afraid, but I’m not guilty of what I’m being accused of now.”

The woman nodded, Mulder’s explanation seemed good enough for her.

“Come on, get up,” she held out her hand and Mulder took it.

“What’s your name?”

Mulder hesitated. He could lie but this would only hold until she saw his face on the news and would probably cause more trouble. So he said the truth.

“My name’s Fox Mulder.”

There was no reaction to his name and Mulder relaxed a little. Maybe the woman hadn’t followed the manhunt for him.

“You’re looking at me like I’m supposed to react in a certain way. I don’t know who you are if that’s what you’re afraid of.”

“What’s your name?”

“I’m Lisa Nielsson. Nice to meet you.”

“Don’t be so sure about that, but yeah, nice to meet you, too.”

In the distance, the sound of an approaching helicopter grew louder and Mulder suddenly felt the urge to hurry.

He got to his feet and they turned to the direction he had come from.

When the helicopter came closer, Mulder desperately fought to stay calm. Lisa noticed his anxiety and without a word took his hand and kept walking.

++++

Up in the sky, the helicopter crew studied the images of their infrared camera.

“Just two lovebirds walking their dog,” one of the officers said and the pilot changed to a different direction.

++++

They returned to Lisa’s car without further incidence. Lisa loaded Sydney in the back of her station wagon, breathing heavily. Sydney was a heavy dog.

“Maybe I should sit in the back with Syd,” Mulder half joked but secretly, he meant it.

“Don’t be ridiculous. If we get pulled over, it doesn’t really matter whether you’re sitting next to me or in the back,” Lisa reasoned.

Mulder agreed and sat in the passenger-seat.

“Where do you live, Lisa?” he asked nervously. Every minute in the car would increase the chance of getting caught.

“I live in Langdon. It’s just a couple of minutes from here.

“OK,” Mulder leaned back in the seat. Maybe this could work.

They pulled out of the parking lot and disappeared in the traffic.

++++

“Almost there,” Lisa said after a little while. They had been driving in silence.

“Oh no. No, no, no! You got to stop. Let me out,” Mulder suddenly exclaimed and hectically pulled on the door handle. The door wouldn’t open as the car was in motion.

Ahead of them, they could see the flickering lights of a road block. 

“It’s ok. Calm down!” Lisa soothed, set the blinker and turned right into a driveway. They had reached her house.

++++

“Sit down and take your shirt off,” Lisa ordered after she had fed Sydney who now happily chew on a bone for desert.

Mulder questioningly looked at her.

“I’d like to take a look at your bruises if that’s ok with you.”

“Are you a doctor?”

“No, but I did a first-aid-course once. We just need to see if you cracked a rib or something.”

Mulder agreed and slowly removed his sweat-jacket, shirt and t-shirt, revealing his beaten chest.

“Ouch!” Lisa noted when she took a first look.

“Yeah. Ouch indeed.”

Lisa carefully felt his clavicles, shoulder blades, sternum and ribs. Finally, she took his head and examined his swollen eye.

“I don’t think anything’s broken. I’ll get a couple of ice-packs and you can put them on your ribs and eye.”

“Thank you. I honestly appreciate your help.”

“Don’t mention it. Listen, maybe you want to shower first,” Lisa suddenly suggested with a grin.

“That bad?”

“Hmm. Well, how do I put it? You ever smelled a wet dog?”

Mulder nodded yes.

“It’s worse than that.”

“I see. In this case, I would humbly like to accept your kind offer.”

“Good. Let me show you the way.”

15 minutes later, Mulder returned from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

“What happened to my clothes?”

“I put them in the washing machine. Here, I put you a couple of things out you can try on,” Lisa said and pointed at a pile of clothes.

“Whose are those?”

“My husband’s.”

“Won’t he mind?”

“I don’t think so. He’s passed.”

“I’m sorry. Uh, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s ok. Try them on, if they fit you can keep them.”

“Lisa. I don’t know what to say. That’s very generous!”

“Like I said, Mother Theresa,” Lisa smiled.

Mulder took the pile and went back to the bathroom only to return a little while later in new clothes.

“They fit,” Lisa noted happily.

“Yeah.”

“Come on, sit down and put those ice-packs on your bruises. I made us something to eat while you were in the shower.”

Mulder came over and looked around. There was no TV.

“Don’t you watch TV?”

“No. I stopped that when I learned from the evening news that my husband was killed in a bank robbery,” Lisa explained.

Mulder swallowed, “I’m so sorry!”

“It is ok. Really, I’m over it and don’t need any more sympathy here. You asked, I answered. Let’s eat.”

++++

After dinner, Lisa pointed to the couch. 

“You can sleep there. Syd sleeps in the living room, too.”

“Sounds good,” Mulder yawned. It was only after 9.00 pm but the past days were taking their toll.

“Great. I need to get up at 4.00 am tomorrow, I got the early shift at the diner where I work, so if you don’t mind me leaving you now?”

“No, of course not. I’ll head out with you tomorrow morning.”

“You can do that or you could stay. Syd hates to be left alone and I’m not sure what you’re going to do out there.”

“Lisa. I can’t stay. I need to prove my innocence.”

“How do you plan to do this?”

“I need to contact my partner, I must convince her that that, what I’m accused of, is false. If I can make her believe me, she can help me prove my innocence.”

“Then let me help you get to her,” Lisa offered.

“I can’t involve you in this.”

“You can. You must. But first, I need you to tell me what’s going on. Only if I know what’s going on, I can help you.”

Mulder sighed, “I thought you wanted to go to bed?”

“To be honest, I feel a little feverish. I think I’ll have to call in sick tomorrow.”

Mulder felt a wave of affection flood through him. Maybe if he didn’t have do this alone, it would turn out alright.

“Ok then. I am a Special Agent with the FBI…”


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evidence speaks against Mulder.

Dinner worked miracles. Scully felt like herself again, even though the FBI’s cafeteria didn’t serve any culinary delights.

“How are you doing, Agent Scully?” Conway asked honestly concerned.

“Better now, thank you,” Scully replied and wiped her lips with a napkin.

“Glad to hear it. You were a little pale.”

“I’m fine, Agent Conway. But thank you for your concern.”

“Ok. So, tell me what you’ve found out.”

“I afraid not much,” Scully admitted. “As far as I could see from the video tapes and comparing them with the time it usually takes to walk from HQ to Constitution Avenue, I would say that Mulder went straight to that bus stop after he left HQ. This only tells us that he didn’t run off heedlessly but obviously had a plan. The way he behaved at the bus stop tells me that he waited to meet with somebody but that one never showed. What I find striking is that this particular place was chosen.”

Conway beckoned her to continue.

“I mean, out in the open. Closely surveilled by two different cameras. It’s like he was put on display.”

Conway considered her words.

“Are you suggesting that this place was chosen only that Mulder and the one he was supposed to meet could be caught on tape? For what purpose?”

“I don’t know. On the phone Mulder said he was framed. What if he was told to go to there to meet with someone who could prove he didn’t shoot Donaldson?”

“That’s a bit far stretched, don’t you think? Sounds like a conspiracy theory to me.”

Scully looked up to Conway. “I know what it sounds like. You read our file, Agent Conway. You know what we do. A conspiracy would only fit our profile.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound like an idiot. I’m open to your suggestions.”

“We’ve dealt with a lot of things over the past years and Mulder has been a thorn in some people’s sides for as long as he’s been investigating the X-Files. It is an open secret that some people would be more than happy to have him out of the Bureau.”

“You think this is what’s happening? A conspiracy to get him out? Don’t you think there are easier ways? I mean, just look at your travel expenses. Any other department would have been reprimanded or shut down for disproportion already.”

“I know. Yes, this is what I think is happening. This is an operation to get Mulder out of the FBI. To shut him up.”

“OK, then let me tell you what I know and maybe you’ll reconsider your opinion.”

Scully raised an eyebrow but said nothing. That was when the cafeteria door opened and Assistant Director Skinner came in. He looked around and then approached the agents.  
“Agent Scully, Agent Conway. It’s almost 7.00 pm and I am waiting for your report, Agent Scully.”

“Yes Sir, I’m sorry for not having sent it in yet. I had just found out about where Mulder went, when Agent Conway came to meet me and we were just about to exchange our findings,” Scully explained.

“Well then fill me in.”

“Yes Sir,” Conway took over. “First let me begin with what we found out about the call, Agent Mulder received on Wednesday morning. It didn’t come from AD Donaldson’s office, like we had guessed. It came from just another phone booth near Washington Harbor.”

“A dead end?” Skinner asked.

“At first we thought so, but of course we went to check it out. We took prints and had a match. It were Donaldson’s. We also found out that the booth was alongside his every-morning running route – he lived in Georgetown.”

“So, what you’re saying is that Wednesday morning, AD Donaldson called Mulder from this booth while he was on his morning run?” Skinner asked again.

“Yes Sir, this is what it appears like.”

“So, let me sum this up: Mulder and Donaldson had some kind of business together – which, we don’t know. Donaldson calls Mulder on Wednesday at around 10.15 am and tells him something to which Mulder reacts angrily, telling him ‘he couldn’t do this’ and he would ‘make him pay’. Maybe Donaldson threatened him or stepped out of a deal they had,” Scully summarized.

“Exactly,” Conway agreed. “When you were gone, out of the way, so to say, Mulder went to confront Donaldson. Maybe they had an argument, maybe Mulder came to him with full intention of shooting him. That’s only something he can tell us.”

“Agent Conway, this still doesn’t prove that Agent Mulder shot AD Donaldson. It might only suggest that they had an argument.”

“You’re right, Agent Scully. I wasn’t finished yet. We had also found Agent Mulder’s jacket in the subway, remember?”

Scully nodded and felt scolded.

“I had asked the lab to immediately check it for gunpowder residue. It turned out negative. They say it’s possible that the residue was washed away by the rain. The jacket was still soaking wet when we found it. This is unusual but unfortunately not impossible.”

Scully let out a breath of relief. That was actually good news. 

“The lab had the jacket tested for other traces of materials or DNA and they had a match,” Conway continued.

“What have they found?” Skinner demanded.

“They found small splatters of blood that hadn’t washed off. They compared them with Donaldson’s blood type and DNA and concluded that Agent Mulder had AD Donaldson’s blood on him.”

++++

They had returned to the basement office and Scully read the lab report.

Donaldson’s blood was identified undoubtedly. The splatters’ pattern appeared to be how they should, when coming from a gunshot wound. This was bad.

Conway was on the phone talking to his team-leader. They were discussing how long they could keep the three helicopters in the air before they ran out of fuel. Conway wanted at least two choppers in the sky at a time and he made this point very clear to his subordinate.

Scully thought that although he was very polite all the time, he was determined and focused and he wouldn’t hesitate to do whatever was necessary to catch Mulder. Conway believed Mulder was guilty and she admitted the evidence supported him.

“Agent Scully?”

“What is it, Agent Conway?”

“How far would Agent Mulder go?”

“What do you mean?”

“Is it likely he’d rather die than let himself get arrested?”

“I don’t know why you’re asking this, Agent Conway.”

“Sorry. I need to know what we’re up against. When we find Mulder, will he surrender willingly or will he put up a fight? I can’t assess him on this.”

Scully shuddered. It was like Conway had read her mind.

“If you find him before me, I would ask you to inform me right away, Agent Conway. I’m sure he’ll listen to me and it doesn’t have to come to the extreme.”

“What if he shoots first? He already is in an extreme situation and could react extreme.”

Scully didn’t answer. She hoped to get to Mulder before anybody fired shots.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliases and clues.

Scully went home way after midnight. She took a quick shower and put her t-shirt on. Actually it was Mulder’s shirt but who cared about semantics? She went to bed and pulled the pillow, Mulder had rested on only a few nights ago, close. She breathed in deeply. His scent was fainting but still present.

Conway’s words wouldn’t leave her head. How far would Mulder go? How far would she go? The traces of blood meant that he was in the room when Donaldson was shot but did he pull the trigger?

When the phone rang, Scully jumped.

“Scully,” she answered after the third ring.

“Dana, it’s mom.”

“Mom? What’s wrong? Why are you calling me this late at night? You should be asleep!"

“I was worried about you, Dana. I heard on the news that the police are looking for Fox and that he is in trouble. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, mom.”

“They were here today too, you know?”

“Yeah, Agent Conway told me they would question you. I’m sorry mom, I wasn’t allowed to tell you in advance. They are letting me work on the case but one false step and I’m out.”

“’The case’, Dana? Fox is more than just ‘a case’.”

“I don’t know what to do, mom,” and suddenly tears were streaming, “Everything points to Mulder having shot this Assistant Director but I just don’t want to believe he is capable of such a thing. I am… I am afraid that I was wrong about him. I thought that we had left this valley of shadow behind. But what if he just pretended to be happy with me and secretly followed his own agenda?”

“Is this what the FBI agent Scully thinks or is this what you think, Dana? What does your heart tell you?”

“My heart… It tells me that Mulder is a good man. Kind and honest and passionate and that he wouldn’t lie to me. He wouldn’t – he can’t lose me and I can’t lose him.”

“I think your heart is right and you should listen to it.”

“Thanks mom!”

“That’s what mothers are for, honey! By the way, I am not the only once concerned for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your childhood friend Georgina Hale called me tonight. She saw you on the news and since she only had my number, she gave me a call to check in on you.”

Scully’s pulse sped up.

“Oh that is so nice of her. How is she doing?”

“She said, she was alright. Maybe you want to meet her for coffee any day soon? It would do you good to wrap your mind around something else.”

“Yes it would, I guess. Do you have her number?”

“I gave her yours. She said she will be in the area on business and that she would call you when she got the chance. I hope that was ok?”

“Absolutely. Thank you mom.”

“You’re welcome, Dana. Like I said, that’s what mothers are for. Good night honey!”

“Good night mom. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

++++

So much for sleep, Scully was pacing.

Her childhood friend Georgina Hale had called her mother. 

Only that there was no childhood friend with that name.

George E. Hale was an alias Mulder had used on occasion – he wanted to get in touch again.

The FBI couldn’t wire every phone connected with Scully’s or Mulder’s associates but Mulder was a cautious man. Her mom said that she had talked to a woman which meant that Mulder had found somebody who helped him. That was good!

She got up again and made coffee. There was no way she could go back to sleep now.

Scully pulled out Mulder’s file and read it once again. Something caught her eye. Could it be? She flipped through the photos of the crime scene and took out one, on which Donaldson’s body was still in his chair.

She took out a magnifier and carefully looked at the entry wound. Could it be?

She compared the autopsy report with the lab results of Mulder’s suit jacket. Yes, she definitely had found something.

Scully picked up her phone and dialed Conway’s number.

“What?” answered a grumpy voice.

“Agent Conway, this is Agent Scully. Can we meet right away?”

“What is it, Agent Scully?”

“I think I have found something. I need to show you. It’s urgent.”

“Have you found out about the whereabouts of Agent Mulder?”

“No, that’s not it. I think I have found evidence that Agent Mulder did not shoot AD Donaldson.”

“In this case, I’d say we meet first thing in the morning, Agent Scully. Try to get some sleep and you can explain to me what you found tomorrow. Alright?”

“Agent Conway, I believe I have got something here that can prove an agent’s innocence and I…”

“If this is so, he’ll still be innocent tomorrow. I’ll see you in your office at 8.00. Good night.”

Was he stalling the investigation? Scully felt like it. On the other hand, of course he was right. What she had found could wait until the next morning but only if in the meantime, Mulder stayed in hiding.

Scully picked up the phone again and dialed Skinner’s number.

“Skinner?”

“Sir, it’s me Scully. I need to ask you a favor.”

“What is it, Agent Scully?”

“I need to examine AD Donaldson’s body right now. Please Sir, I think I found something that can help Mulder.”

“You’re not supposed to get your hands on evidence without supervision, Agent Scully. They fear you will manipulate it.”

“Yes Sir, I understand. I don’t object. You can supervise me. In fact, I would feel better if it were you instead of somebody I don’t trust.”

“I need to make a couple of phone calls. I’ll call you back.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

++++

7 minutes later, Scully’s phone rang again.

“I’ll pick you up in 30 minutes and we’ll head to Quantico. You can do your examination!”


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love coffee ;)

Mulder woke up with a start. He was sweat soaked and blinked around irritated. The room was half-dark and he felt a wave of nausea overcome him. Where was he?

In his dream, they had just tied him to a table on which he was about to receive his lethal injection. Only that he wasn’t in prison, he was on a spaceship and his executioners were faceless aliens. They telepathically communicated that he should speak his last words but he had no voice. He desperately wanted to tell Scully how much he loved her, how grateful he was, how sorry for having caused trouble but nothing came out. Like a fish on dry land, he opened and closed his mouth and then the alien gave a sign and Mulder had felt the poison enter his veins, burning him up from the inside and he struggled to stay conscious, to have one final glance at Scully, who stood in the shadows watching but not helping him. He fought, he fought so hard but finally, the poison was too strong and he felt himself slip away. Just before he took one final, ragged breath, he woke.

When the aftershock of the nightmare had subsided and Mulder had calmed down, he remembered where he was.

Sydney snored peacefully (and noisily) in his own bed and probably dreamt of chasing rabbits or squirrels as his short legs were constantly kicking and moving.

Mulder took a sip of the water that was standing on the small couch table and ran his fingers through his hair. He was wondering if he had gone too far by telling Lisa everything but after he had finished, she still was determined to help and came up with the idea of calling Margret herself.

Mulder hoped that Margret soon told Scully about her friend’s call and he hoped Scully would remember the name.

Before they had separated for the night, they agreed that Lisa would call Scully the next day but ask for a date on Sunday, in order to avoid suspicion.

Their plan was that Lisa met Scully at a public place and that she would secretly hand her a note with an address where she could meet with Mulder.

It was a critical endeavor because there was still the chance that Scully reported everything and they ambushed him, but honestly, if even Scully didn’t believe him anymore, there was no reason for Mulder to run and prove anything to anybody. If Scully had turned against him, he might as well die.

Today, Lisa would drive him out of Washington, to a little town called Waldorf, where he would stay and prepare to meet Scully. Lisa had friends there who owned a motel and she assured him he could stay there for a while. It was too dangerous for him (and her) to remain in Washington and Waldorf seemed to be the perfect place to hide but still stay close enough. He’d just be another transient passing through.

She would then head back to DC and make the call.

Mulder looked at the clock: 4.50 am. They would leave after breakfast and after Lisa had walked Syd and secretly checked the area. He laid back down and blankly stared at the ceiling.

++++

When Lisa got up, Mulder had already showered, made coffee and helped himself to a cup. 

He enjoyed making coffee for somebody else, especially Scully of course. She wasn’t a morning person (to put it nicely) and you shouldn’t even try to speak with her before her first dosage of caffeine but when Mulder brought her a cup to bed or had the coffee ready when she came out of the shower, she always smiled at him with an expression, she only reserved for him.

Sometimes he was lucky and she rewarded him in return. She would leisurely pull him down to kiss him deeply, the taste of coffee on her tongue. Then she would push him on to the bed (or pull him in, depending on where she was) to straddle him. She would continue to kiss him and slowly grind her pelvis against his crotch.

He would soon be rock hard. He would try to touch her but she wouldn’t let him, telling him to hold still. He loved bossy Scully and she enjoyed taking control. Usually when she took off her (his!!!) shirt, she would let him sit up and suck her nipples while her hands were messing his hair up but she would soon push him back only to take off her panties and strip him from his briefs – if he wore any.

She would stroke him until he almost burst and then finally guide him into her. She would set a slow pace at first, riding him carefully like a wild horse. When the pressure built, she would increase the speed and finally let him touch her until they both came screaming each other’s names. He loved making coffee!

Looking down at his crotch, he realized he couldn’t face Lisa in this state. Mulder quietly got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When he returned, he felt better and relieved.

Lisa entered the living-room shortly afterwards.

++++

When Lisa returned from the walk, she gave a short update.

“New York Avenue and Bladensburg Road are still blocked and I’ve also seen mounted police in the Arboretum. We should generally avoid the US-50 and I-495. I know a couple of rat runs and if we don’t do anything suspicious, we might make it out of here,” she explained.

“I’m nervous,” Mulder admitted.

“Understandable. Me too but we have no other choice. Or did you come up with another plan while I was gone?”

“Uh no. I think it’s the only option I have,” Mulder sighed.

“Alright. Then let’s pack and get ready.”

Lisa handed Mulder a small duffle bag which he gratefully took. One day, he’d make amends for her help.

Shortly after 10.00 am, Lisa, Syd and Mulder got in the car and drove off, Mulder wearing the hood of his sweat jacket and a baseball cap.

Lisa drove carefully and foresighted and avoided visible road-blocks. Every time, a police cruiser passed or approached, Mulder flinched but they were never pulled over.

After a 90-minute-drive and several detours, they arrived at the ‘Sleep Tight’ Motel in Waldorf, where Lisa checked Mulder in.

++++

“I’ve paid in advance, you’re good for three nights and here is some cash for you to buy food or anything.”

Lisa had also loaded the car with instant food for Mulder.

“I will pay this back, I promise.”

“You’d better! Otherwise I’ll come to get you and kick our ass,” Lisa smiled.

“I promise. Thanks Lisa. Thank you for everything you do for me.”

“Promise to get out of this mess and when you have, to give me a call, ok?”

“I’ll do more than just that. I’ll get Syd the biggest and juiciest bone he has ever seen.”

“He’ll like that. I won’t so much ‘cause his farts always smell worse after a bone,” Lisa laughed and Mulder joined in. They both enjoyed the moment of easiness. 

After a while, Lisa turned serious again. “I’d like to recapitulate before I go. I’ll call Agent Scully tonight, after I got back and ask her to see me for lunch tomorrow – ‘my only day off’. I will then hand her the note with the address where she will meet you tomorrow evening. You will wait for her but not longer than 15 minutes after the appointed time. If she doesn’t show up, you will immediately leave town.”

“If she shows up, we’ll head to the motel where we can talk in peace. I’ll give you a call as soon as I can. Anything we left out?”

“No. I think that’s it. Good luck Mulder, I really, really hope it’ll work.”

Lisa gave Mulder a long hug and looked at him in earnest.

“Thank you, Lisa. I can’t thank you enough. Bye buddy, take good care of her. I count on you!”

Mulder petted Syd who happily wagged his tail and then Lisa and the basset were gone.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. ;)

AD Donaldson’s body lay before her, together with the autopsy report and the pictures from the crime scene.

“The report says that the entry wound of the shot that killed him is in an angle that would indicate that the shooter stood slightly left from AD Donaldson not directly in front of him,” she explained to Skinner, who watched her.

“I concur with this finding, looking at the entry wound myself. It wasn’t a shot straight to the heart. The second, or probably first shot didn’t kill him. It missed his heart entirely. Please see for yourself, Sir!”

Skinner came over and looked at the body.

“You see, one bullet perforated his right lung before entering his heart, the other one cracked his ribcage. Both of the entry-wounds are frayed.”

“Where are you going with this?”

“Sir, the lab report of Agent Mulder’s suit jacket stated that AD Donaldson’s blood was found on the back of the left sleeve.”

“So?”

“Agent Mulder shoots with his right hand, Sir. The blood should have sprayed to the front of his jacket and more importantly on his right arm rather than on his left. I can’t believe nobody noticed that.”

“There must be an explanation for this. Maybe Mulder held up his left hand and the blood sprayed on him that way.”

“It is possible Sir, but unlikely. What if Agent Mulder was about to leave? What if he had turned away from Donaldson the second the AD was shot? Not by him but somebody else? Someone, who stood on the other side of the room? Like your office, AD Donaldson’s has two doors. One to the anteroom and one to the hallway. What if the real killer came through the other door?”

“How do you want to prove this, Agent Scully?”

“For one, the blood on Agent Mulder’s jacket is proof, Sir. I would also like to check on the surveillance tapes from the hallway again.”

“That can be arranged, but Scully you have to come up with more than the pattern of the blood splatters to clear Mulder from the charges.”

“I’m aware of this, Sir, but wouldn’t you agree with me that this is a start?”

“Yeah, it is strange – I give you that.”

++++

From the car, Skinner had called Conway to inform him about his and Scully’s trip to Quantico and Scully’s finding. He set up a meeting at 10.00 am in his office.

++++

When Scully had finished her report, Conway nodded embarrassed.

“I’ll speak with that agent who didn’t notice the discrepancy,” he promised.

“Agent Conway, you and your men should understand that if anything happens to Agent Mulder because of your inability to properly conduct an investigation, I will personally make sure you will spend the rest of your career filing old case reports,” Skinner scolded.

“Yes Sir, I understand. This won’t happen again. My men and I will be more careful and accurate, Sir. Agent Scully, thank you for your efforts and for bringing this to my attention,” Conway looked honestly despondent.

“This finding might also explain why there was no gunpowder-residue on the jacket,” Scully continued.

“What about the weapon? On the tapes, Agent Mulder clearly carries it in its holster.”

“I don’t know yet, Sir. Can we now look at the surveillance tapes once again?”

“I had them brought here after you called me, Sir,” Conway said, “we can watch them right away.”

“I’d like to re-watch those from the hallway shortly before and after Mulder left Donaldson’s office, please,” Scully asked.

Conway pulled out the respective tape and put it in the VCR.

The legend in the picture said Wednesday, May 10 2000, 12.00 pm and the hallway was busy with people going to lunch.

The camera hung at the end of the hallway, right above the stairwell, pointing towards the elevator. The executive’s offices were to the right. 

From the elevator, AD Donaldson emerged, entering his office through the anteroom.

“Where was his assistant,” Scully asked.

“Ms. Wagner said she went to lunch at 11.30 am – like she always does,” Conway read from the witness report.

“So anybody could have gotten into Donaldson’s office during that time?”

“Well no. The executive’s offices are usually locked when nobody’s around,” Skinner explained.

“Who has the keys, Sir?”

“The assistants of course, the executives and the janitor has the master key.”

“Were the keys with Donaldson’s assistant?”

“Yes, she showed them to the interrogating agent and they fit the lock,” Conway read.

“Somebody could have made duplicates, though.”

“We can’t rule this out.”

“We need to further rewind the tape and watch it from the beginning. Maybe the killer had been in the office since the early morning.”

“Agent Scully, are you suggesting that the killer had waited all this time in AD Donaldson office only to shoot him when Agent Mulder came to see him? How could he know they’d meet in the first place?”

“I don’t know Sir, but it is a possibility.”

“Ok then. You two watch the whole tape. I have another meeting and want you to give me a report as soon as you found something.”

“We’ll do, Sir,” Scully got up.

“Agent Scully? This is good news for Agent Mulder. Keep up your excellent work,” Skinner gave her a small smile.

“Yes Sir. Thank you for trusting me.”

++++

Scully and Conway sat in the basement office, cautiously watching the surveillance tape.

A couple of people went to see if Donaldson was in his office or simply spoke with his assistant but all of them emerged from the anteroom shortly after. Nobody stayed.

At 11.30 am, just as documented in the report, Ms. Wagner left the anteroom to go to lunch.

“OK,” Scully sighed and kneaded her neck, “I think we can rule out that anybody had entered the office that morning. 

“Anybody but Agent Mulder,” Conway objected.

“Right. Let’s move on to what happened while and after the shots were fired.”

They played the tape again and AD Donaldson once again emerged from the elevator, greeted a couple of people and went to his office. 

10 minutes later, Mulder appeared on the screen, knocking on the door that connected the hall and entered.

Another five minutes later, Mulder hastily came out of the same door and moved towards the camera.

“He must have taken the stairwell,” Conway guessed.

“He looks shocked,” Scully observed.

The hallway had now again filled with people, opening doors and looking inside offices. One agent was seen checking Donaldson’s office and then hectically waving and barking orders.

“I want to watch it again,” Scully said, “I’m sure we missed something here.”

Conway’s phone rang.

“Special Agent Conway speaking. What? Where? Has he noticed you yet? Good, stay put. Call the SWAT team. We’re on our way.”

He got up and quickly put on his jacket. 

“Let’s go, Agent Scully. They’ve found Mulder!”


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gunfight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy sh... Yesterday, I accidentally deleted the whole story from my USB stick. I thought it was an ealier version. So, it was gone... Everything. Fortunately I found a program on the internet to recover deleted files. Imagine my relief! I've got three safety-copies now ;)
> 
> I probably won't post new chapters over the weekend, so please patiently wait until Monday.
> 
> Have a great weekend :)

A platoon of FBI vehicles rushed through the streets.

Scully and Conway were in the second, Conway constantly on the phone, barking orders and instructing Agent Michaels. 

The SWAT team had already arrived on the scene, a motel, where the suspect had barricaded himself, occasionally firing shots at the officers.

Conway had advised Michaels to wait until they reached the destination but the SWAT team had already gone in position, ready to strike.

Scully’s nerves were on edge. She prayed Mulder would not force the snipers to shoot him or shoot himself.

Finally, they arrived in the parking lot.

Heavy tactical vehicles blocked the streets and police officers kept onlookers away.

Conway and Scully jumped out of the car and headed to one of the vans that served as the operation’s control center.

Michaels awaited them.

“We have the suspect inside the building, all other rooms are clear,” he explained.

“Have you established contact?” Conway asked.

“We’ve tried to call the number the manager gave us, but no one would answer.”

“Are you sure it’s Mulder?”

“The manager’s description matches.”

“Give me a bull horn,” Scully ordered. “If Mulder hears my voice, maybe he’s willing to negotiate.”

“Alright, it’s worth a try. I want you and Agent Conway to put on those vests before you go out,” Michaels handed the agents two bulletproof vests and radio-headsets.

“Ok, let’s do this!”

Scully, Michaels and Conway stepped out of the van and ducked behind a police cruiser, parked in front of the motel.

“Mulder? Mulder, it’s me! We can work this out if you surrender yourself.” Her voice came out metallic through the bull horn.

No answer.

“Mulder, I want you to pick up the phone and call my cellphone.”

A curtain moved and for a second, Scully could see somebody inside the room.

“Let’s give him a couple of minutes to consider,” Scully suggested.

“Five minutes, Agent Scully. I’ve been ordered to put this to an end ASAP,” Michaels explained over the radio.

Scully picked up the bull horn again.

“Mulder, you’ve got five minutes. Please come out or at least call me!”

The deadline passed without anything happening.

“We’re going in,” Michaels ordered and the SWAT team assembled at the side of the building.

“Try to avoid deadly force,” Conway reminded.

Michaels nodded and motioned his men to move towards the door.

They had only just positioned themselves in front when suddenly a shot rang out and a team member went down.

“Enter!” Michaels barked and his team forced their way into the room. Shots were fired and people yelled and then all was silent.

++++

Scully had held her breath. She watched in horror when the officer went down. Everything moved in slow-motion.

When the noise had ceased and the SWAT team gave the ‘all clear’ sign, Conway put a hand on her shoulder.

“Come on, let’s take a look.”

Scully nodded. She felt numb.

As if walking under water, she approached the room, which was full of people.

Paramedics had rushed in to attend to the officer, who luckily was shot in the vest, and the perpetrator but they were just about to cover the body. Scully stopped dead in her tracks.

“I can identify him if you’d rather like to wait outside,” Conway offered but Scully shook her head.

“No. I want to see for myself.”

The gun, a .38 revolver lay on the floor.

Scully knelt beside the body and uncovered the face.

She quietly took in the outlines, covered in blood. The deadly bullet had hit the throat and destroyed the carotid. It was a mess.

Scully got up and turned to Conway.

“This man is not Agent Mulder,” she plainly said and left the motel room.

++++

“Agent Scully, what happened?” Skinner had arrived on the scene, visibly concerned.

“It’s not Mulder, Sir, but the man is dead.”

“Is there a connection?”

“I don’t think so, Sir. The motel manager had called the police after the man checked in. He obviously mistook him for Mulder, although this doesn’t explain why the man began shooting.”

“So this is unrelated to our case?”

“Yes Sir, I would say so,” Conway joined the conversation.

“Agent Scully, I want you to take the rest of the day off and go home.”

“But Sir…”

“That’s an order, Agent Scully. Agent Conway make sure she gets home safely.”

“Yes Sir.”

Scully wanted to further object but Conway gently pushed her towards the car.

“If anything happens in the meantime, I’ll give you a call but I think Skinner’s right and you should go home.”

“I can take care of myself, Agent Conway. I am fine!”

“Sure you are, you just need some rest. Maybe you should make an appointment with Karen Kosseff?”

“What are you saying, Conway?” Scully snapped. “Do I look like I need counselling?”

“Hey, relax. I’m just trying to help and suggest you talk with somebody.”

“I appreciate your concern, Agent Conway but you don’t know me and you’re not in a position to tell me what’s best for me.”

“Whatever,” Conway shrugged, “I’ll take you home.”

They drove in silence and when Conway dropped her at her apartment building, Scully didn’t thank him.

“I’ll call you if anything comes up,” Conway repeated and Scully simply nodded she heard him.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully meets "Georgina Hale"

Scully paced up and down in her apartment. She wasn’t hungry, she wasn’t tired, she simply wanted to work. What if she just went back to the office? She wasn’t suspended, she just had been sent home.

Her phone rang.

“Scully?”

“Hey Dana, I don’t know if you remember me, it’s Georgina Hale. We’ve were friends when your father was stationed in San Diego, remember?”

“Georgina. Oh wow, it’s so good to hear from you! Mom told me you called her the other day. We haven’t spoken in ages, how are you?”

Scully’s heart was racing. She hoped the agents who were sitting outside in the van, monitoring her phone wouldn’t notice her quavering voice.

“I’m doing fine, Dana. I saw you on the news a couple of days ago. I didn’t know you had become an FBI agent. That is so cool! I always thought you’d be a medical doctor. Anyway, I thought I should give you a call but I didn’t have your number, so I called your mom. Oh my I’m babbling,” the woman laughed.

She definitely did a good job pretending to be her friend.

“I became a medical doctor before I joined the FBI. So great you still had mom’s phone number. She was very happy to hear from you, too!”

“We really need to catch up! Hey, I know it’s a bit rapid but how about we meet for lunch or something tomorrow? I’m in Washington on business and don’t work tomorrow. So if you’re up to it…”

“To be honest, I’m in the middle of a case right now.”

“Oh, I see. Too bad. It would have been nice seeing you.”

They were good. They were really good. It was like a rehearsed dance.

“Ok, well listen. I think I can spare some time for lunch. I would love to see you, too. And we could then arrange for another date soon. Maybe a girl’s night out or something. Haven’t had that in years.”

“Sounds great, Dana. But only if you don’t mind. I don’t want to force you.”

“Nah, some diversion will do me good, I guess. Where do you want to meet?”

“I don’t know. Maybe a joint close by your work? Then you don’t have to drive and can get back quickly.”

“That’s very considerate, I appreciate it. How about we meet on E Street? There’s a nice little restaurant called “Beppo’s.”

“Sounds good. At noon? Shall I make a reservation?”

“Perfect, yes. I’m looking forward to seeing you, Georgi.”

“Ha ha, haven’t heard that in a while. See you tomorrow, Dana!”

++++

Scully hung up with shaking hands. The agents outside would probably run the name through the systems but it would take a while until they found out that the name was fake and Georgina Hale didn’t exist.

She usually didn’t drink on a case but now she felt like she needed something to calm down. Scully mixed gin and tonic, added a slice of lemon and sat down on the couch.

The drink was strong and warmed her belly and she could feel how the tension slowly abated.

When she finished, she checked the time and was surprised that it was already 11.30 pm. She must have been in deep thought not noticing time passing by.

Scully stood up and got ready for bed. Despite thinking she wouldn’t be able to sleep at all, she was gone after a few minutes.

++++

In the morning, Scully and Conway once again sat in Skinner’s office for a briefing.

“The man that was shot yesterday at Noretta Motel was 37 year old Mike Simmons from Bethesda. He was wanted in a robbery that took place two days ago in Chevy Chase, which would explain why he wacked out when the police arrived. He was identified by his ex-wife,” Conway informed.

“So, it’s entirely unrelated to our case?” Skinner asked again.

“I’m afraid so, Sir. We wasted our time with this interlude.”

“Any other leads on Mulder?”

“A couple of people called in, stating they saw him and my team is checking each one out as we speak.”

“Anything on the videotapes, Agent Scully?”

“I’m not through with them, Sir. I would like to continue today,” Scully answered but secretly, she was absentminded.

“OK. Conway, you confer with your team about the callers and Scully, you get back to those tapes,” Skinner stood up, the meeting was over.

“Do you want to grab lunch with me later,” Conway asked on their way out.

“You probably know already that I’m meeting with a friend at Beppo’s,” Scully countered.

“Yeah I do,” Conway admitted, “Old friend from back in the day, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Georgina Hale,” he almost sang the name and let it linger.

“Yes.”

“Alrighty. You guys have fun. There’s probably a lot you wanna talk about. I’ll see you later?”

“Sure, I’ll be in the office.”

“Great. Let me know if you find something on the tape.”

“Will do. See you later, Agent Conway.”

++++

At 11:50 am, Scully locked the office’s door and went over to E Street.

The hostess at “Beppo’s” brought her to the table, reserved in Georgina Hale’s the name. Her ‘friend’ wasn’t there yet.

Scully took a seat, ordered a glass of Evian - she didn’t like the tab water that was always served complementary – and looked around.

The restaurant was busy but not far from her table sat somebody, who suspiciously looked like he was watching her, or better, suspiciously looked like he didn’t look at her at all.

She knew they wouldn’t let her meet with her friend by herself and she already began thinking about how to get rid of the agent when the hostess accompanied a woman to her table.

“Dana, is that really you,” Georgina Hale exclaimed cheerfully.

“Georgi, it’s so good to see you again,” Scully joined in the cheerfulness.

The women hugged like they’ve know each other for ages and then sat down.

“How long ago is it,” Georgina asked. 

She was tall, probably 5’’9, had long dark hair in a ponytail and soft and friendly features. Scully liked her.

“Uh, I don’t know. Dad was stationed in San Diego from 1977 to 1980. Did we ever see each other again afterwards? So, it must have been some 20 years. How time flies!”

“Crazy, isn’t it? How’s your dad?”

“He passed in 1994.”

“Oh my, Dana I’m sorry!”

“Thanks Georgi. It’s ok. He didn’t suffer, he died from from a massive coronary.”

“That’s cold comfort. How about we change the subject? Men. I gave up on finding Mr. Right. I’m at an age now where I would take anyone with money,” Georgina laughed and Scully joined in.

The women spent an hour chit-chatting about different subject. Finally they exchanged (fake?) addresses and Scully ordered the check.

“It was so good to see you, Dana,” Georgina gave her a long hug and then held her hands.

They were standing outside on E Street again.

“Yes, it was. Thank you for reaching out and seeing me. This means a lot!”

“You take care now, Dana. I hope to you see you again soon.”

Georgina gave her hand a final squeeze and walked away.

Scully stayed behind and watched the woman leave, her grip tightly on the slip of paper, Georgina had smuggled into her hand.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's slowly beginning to make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carts. A science in itself.

Conway came in a little while after Scully had returned.

“How was lunch?”

“How did your agent say it was?”

Conway smiled.

“He said you two had a good time.”

“We did. We’ll meet again by the way. I’ll let you know when, maybe you want to join yourself. We’ll have a girl’s night with mani-pedi, champagne and maybe a stripper.”

“Sounds good. If I can have a beer instead, I’m game.”

Scully smiled back. Despite their tension and the whole situation, she couldn’t simply dislike Agent Conway.

“What said those reports on Mulder-sightings?”

“One actually sounded like something. A Nordic Walker said she thinks she saw Mulder at the Arboretum on Friday evening. It’s quite possible that after he ditched the car, he went that way.”

“Going where?”

“We don’t know. He caught her attention because he looked like a runner but didn’t wear running shoes. She also stated that she passed three guys on a bench and she thinks that they might have seen him, too. She felt uneasy when she walked by those men. They said some pretty insinuating things to her.”

“Could she give a description?”

“A sketch-artist is working with her right now.”

“That’s good news, Agent Conway! I think I’m up to something, too. Take a look at this. This is the surveillance tape we’ve been watching so far, but check this out. At 11.50 am, what do you see?”

“People going to lunch, I guess. And the postman.”

“Exactly.”

“I don’t understand. He’s on his usual round and he doesn’t even drop mail at Donaldson’s office.”

“But he stops with his cart right in front of the door.”

“You can’t be serious. Are you suggesting somebody hid behind or in the cart, snug out when the cart stopped and is our killer? That would mean the mailman is in on this, too.”

“I think it’s worth checking out.”

“Scully, this is… I mean… I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s a straw, yes. But I can’t come up with anything else how our killer could have gotten into Donaldson’s office.”

“Agent Mulder simply went through the door.”

“We’ve been there, Agent Conway. Why don’t you let me talk to the staff and you go and find those men who might have seen Mulder.”

“Ok. Maybe we both are up to something.”

++++

Scully made a screenshot of the mailman and went to the FBI’s post office.

Since it was Sunday, only the skeleton-crew was present but the FBI never slept completely.

She went to a woman distributing envelopes onto different carts. Each floor had its own.

“Excuse me,” Scully interrupted, “I’m looking for this man. Can you tell me who that is?”

The woman looked at the screenshot.

“Uh, I’m sorry, I don’t know who that is but I only work here on Sundays. Maybe he’s from the regular shift?”

“Is anybody around who works the regular shift?”

“I’m afraid not. You should come back tomorrow.”

“Thanks for your help anyway,” Scully said crestfallen.

She was about to leave empty-handed when she suddenly had an idea.

“Do you mind showing me the cart used for the executive floor?”

“Sure. It’s that one, over there,” the woman pointed towards a cart.

Like the others, it was made of steel, with two shelves and a basket. The only difference was the lettering XO (Executive Offices) on the handle, instead of the floor-number.

“Are you sure there are no other carts used to distribute the mail?”

“I’m sure, Ma’am. These are our standard carts.”

“I want you to take a look at this picture again and tell me if you have ever seen a cart like this around here.”

The woman took the screenshot and carefully looked at it again.

“No, Ma’am. I’m pretty sure we don’t use those around here. You see, it only has one shelve, not two. We would have to go round twice with all the amount of mail the Executives get. That’s uneconomical. This one’s more like a trolley cart they use in hotels or something. Like, you can put larger stuff in the space underneath the shelf but we don’t use those. Parcels are always delivered with them carts you see over there,” she pointed to another transport cart.

“You’ve been very helpful. Thank you ever so much,” Scully exclaimed and ran out of the post office. She knew, she made an important discovery.

++++

“Sir?”

“What is it, Agent Scully?”

“Can I come in? I think I found something.”

Scully nervously stood in the door to Skinner’s office. 

“Come in, tell me what you got!”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Scully sat down in the chair and pulled out the screenshot along with other pictures of carts, she had downloaded from the internet.

“Sir. I checked the tape again and I found this.”

She explained what she had told Conway before, continued with her trip to the post-office and ended with the conclusion that the trolley that was used that day, could not have been the FBI’s property and she thought that the shooter was hidden in the covered space underneath the only shelf.

“It’s a long shot, Agent Scully but you are right, this could have been the MO,” Skinner agreed.

“Just to make sure, I’ll speak with the regular staff tomorrow, but I’ve seen the carts, Sir. None of them looked like the one in the picture.”

“I’ll give Arlene a call. She might be able to verify this, too.”

Skinner picked up the phone and dialed his assistant’s number.

“Arlene, it’s Skinner. Sorry to call you on a Sunday. No, we haven’t found Mulder yet but Scully’s here with me and she might have found something. Yes, I need your expertise on this. You’re coming in? That’s not really necessary… Ok, thanks Arlene. See you later, bye.”

Skinner hung up.

“She’ll be here shortly.

++++

“I’ve never seen a cart like this around here,” Arlene stated after she had studied the picture. “Agent Scully is right. I only know the standard FBI carts for mail distribution. External deliveries are accepted at the post office, no UPS or DHL ever enters these floors. It’s against policy.”

“Have you seen this man before?” Scully asked.

“Hmm, he looks familiar but I don’t know his name or where to put him.”

“Thanks Arlene, you’ve been of great help!”

“Anything to help you or Agent Mulder.”

Scully nodded thankfully. This was a breakthrough.

“Sir, can we run this man’s image through our facial recognition software?”

“We can. Take this picture down to IT and let it be run through all databases. I want to know who this man is.”

++++

IT told her it would take a while to find a match and she should go home. Again. Everybody seemed to be telling her to do that these days.

It was 6.35 pm and after Scully had once again spoken with Conway, who had three identikit pictures of the men in the Arboretum, she signed off with Skinner.

In the safety of her own apartment, Scully finally took out the slip of paper, she had stashed in her pocket.

She recognized the handwriting immediately as Mulder’s.

‘Target PL, St. Patrick’s Dr, Waldorf, Mon 7pm’

Scully took the slip to the sink and burned it. After that, she spent the rest of the evening contemplating how to escape surveillance to meet Mulder alone. When she’d drawn out a plan, she went to bed exhaustedly.


	14. 14

“We’ve identified one of the men, the Nordic Walker saw at the Arboretum, as Luke Marshall. He’s a small-time crook, previously arrested for fraud and assault,” Conway greeted Scully in the morning.

“What a lucky coincidence. Are you bringing him in for questioning or are you going over to his place yourself?”

“I’m going over. Want to join?”

“Yes, that would be good. I’m still waiting for the results of the facial recognition for the mailman. Before you go, I’d like to talk with the other post-office staff, is that ok?”

“Sure. We’ll head out at ten.”

++++

“No, we don’t use these kind of carts,” Craig Schultz, the head of the post-office explained, “and I’m afraid this man doesn’t work here, either.”

“I feared as much. Is the ‘real’ mail deliverer for the executive floor in today, Mr. Schultz?”

“Yes he is. Tim!? Hey Tim, get your ass over here!”

“What is it? Stop yelling at me like I’m deaf,” Tim strolled towards them.

“This is Agent Scully, from the X-Files department,” Mr. Schultz introduced Scully.

“Oh the Agent Scully, heard a lot about you and your partner.”

“Only good things, I assume.”

“Sure. What can I do for you, Agent Scully?”

“I wonder if you could tell me whether you saw this man on Wednesday last week,” Scully showed Tim the screenshot.

“Yes I did. He came in here, waving some paper around saying there was a situation on the executive floor and that I wasn’t supposed to deliver the mail up there. I should do it tomorrow. I asked him what kind of situation and he said none of my business but the floor had been closed off. He sent me to lunch. I said I wanted to speak with my superior first but he said he already did and ushered me out, citing some rules and regulations. I’m sorry, did I do anything wrong?”

“No you didn’t, Tim,” Scully appeased. Mr. Schultz, where were you on Wednesday?”

“I was at the CAO jour-fixe. All administrative officers meet once a month.”

Scully nodded and turned to Tim. “Tim, did you recognize the man at all?”

“I think I’ve seen him before on the executive floor, that’s why I didn’t doubt his jurisdiction.”

“Do you know with whom he met when you saw him there?”

“No, Ma’am. I’m terribly sorry.”

“It’s alright. Thank you for your help. If I need further information, I’ll get back to you. Please be aware that I might need our official statement at some point.”

“Anything to help, Agent Scully,” Tim answered dutifully.

“Thank you, gentlemen.”

“Agent Scully, one last thing,” Tim stopped her. “The cart, that man was pushing on your picture. I saw that one outside in the hallway, when I left. Maybe he had parked it there.”

“Were you able to take a closer look at it? Do you think a person could have hidden in the space under the shelf?”

Tim scratched his head. 

“You could have hidden there, I suppose. A bigger man not so much, but a small person yeah, I’d say yes.”

“That is very helpful, Tim. Thank you!”

++++

At 10.00 am, Scully met Conway in the parking garage.

“News?” Conway asked.

“The man pushing the cart is definitely not working for the post-office but had been seen on the executive floor a couple of times. Unfortunately, nobody knows what he had been doing there or with whom he met. We should focus on finding him,” Scully reported.

“I’ll have one of my men check with IT and perhaps push them a little, so they work faster,” Conway offered.

“That would be helpful,” Scully acknowledged. “Tim, the mailman came up with an interesting observation: He said that a small person could have hidden underneath the shelf. The space was covered, so somebody could really have crouched there. He saw the cart.”

“If we could find it, we could look for traces of DNA. I’ll have a man on that,” Conway took out his phone and made a call.

++++

Luke Marshall lived in Marlow Heights, a 20-minute drive from the FBI headquarters.

Conway parked the car and together with Scully, they approached the house.

He knocked on the door.

“Luke Marshall? Mr. Marshall, it’s the FBI. We only have a couple of questions,” Conway announced themselves.

From the inside came noise, then footsteps and finally, a door flung open and crashed against an obstacle.

“The backdoor,” Scully cried and sprinted from the porch, around to the back while Conway forced his way into the house, his gun drawn.

Scully chased the man across the backyard, over a fence and across the street.

“Stop or I’ll shoot,” she declared and drew her gun in full-speed.

The man kept running but turned around to see how close his pursuer was. He didn’t see the trashcans that stood at the side of the road, clashed against them, tripped and landed hard.

When he looked up, Scully’s gun was pointed in his face.

“Luke Marshall, I suppose? We need to talk.”

++++

Unresisting, Scully led Marshal back to his house.

At the same time, Conway appeared on the porch, holding up an evidence bag.

“Look what I found,” he said.

“What is it?”

“A Glock. Wonder if Luke has a permit for this baby?”

“I just found it,” Luke hissed.

“Why did you run, Mr. Marshall?”

“Don’t know. Panicked, I guess. I didn’t do anything.”

“We’re not here because we think you did, Mr. Marshall,” Scully explained. “Have you seen this man?”

She held up a picture of Mulder and Luke crooked his head, as if thinking hard.

“What did he do?”

“Just answer the question,” Conway ordered impatiently.

“Uh, yeah maybe I saw him at the park the other day.”

“The Arboretum?”

“Yeah. I was hanging out and I think I saw him.”

“Doing what?”

“He was running.”

“Was he running from something or was he running as in jogging?”

“Jogging, I suppose.”

“Do you have any idea where he might have run to?”

“No, didn’t see him that long. He was a fast runner.”

“Did you find the gun at the Arboretum as well,” Conway suddenly asked.

“Yeah, that’s where I found it.”

“Thanks Mr. Marshall. We’ll probably get back to you. Just don’t run next time or we might have to shoot you.”

“Got it.”

++++

Back in the car, Scully held the evidence bag and looked at it carefully.

“You think it’s Mulder’s Glock,” she said matter-of-factly.

“It’s our standard weapon and Luke found it where he said he saw Mulder. Yes, I think it’s Mulder’s weapon.”

“Why did he get rid of it?”

“Maybe he lost it,” Conway shrugged. “We’ll hand it over to the lab guys and let them check the serial number and let them do a forensic firearm examination. We’ll then know for sure.”

++++

After they returned to the FBI, Scully contacted IT regarding the mailman.

Unfortunately, the facial recognition software came up with nothing, it was like the man didn’t exist.

Scully then went to Skinner to give an update on the investigation.

“I have to admit, I’m not surprised about this outcome,” she finished her report.

Skinner nodded in agreement. “What about the Glock? When do we have the test-results?”

“Conway’s in the lab as we speak. I think in the early afternoon we’ll know if it’s Mulder’s gun or not.”

“Has it been fired? Were bullets missing from the clip?”

“No Sir, no bullets were missing but that doesn’t mean anything. They could have been replaced or another clip inserted. The lab results will also tell us how recently it had been fired.”

“Let me know asap when you got those results.”

“Yes Sir. Uh, Sir? I’d like to visit my mom tonight, I need some space. Is that ok or am I forced to stay at home?”

“You can do whatever you like, Agent Scully. You’re not under suspicion, you know that. But Agent Conway will probably have an agent on your tail.”

“Agent Conway can do that, Sir. I’m, in fact, expecting him to do just that. I just wanted to ask you if it was ok.”

“I’m not objecting.”

“Glad to hear that, Sir.”

Skinner regarded her warily.

“Please be careful, Scully!”

“Thank you, Sir.”

++++

“Can you believe this shit? This is the greatest BS in the history of the FBI,” Conway was raging.

He came in the basement office like a bulldozer, stomping his feet like Rumpelstiltskin.

Scully looked at him confused, she would have never guessed Conway had a temper.

“The fucking comparison microscope is broken. Broken, as in fucking useless. And would you think the mighty Federal Bureau of Investigation has a second one here? Yeah the fuck they don’t. They’ve ordered another one, ‘cause ours is beyond repair. That’ll take two weeks. In the meantime, we’re sending our evidence to the field office in Chicago. I’m freaking out here!”

“I can see that,” Scully answered calmly. “How long does it take?”

“They fly it over, but it’s a couple of hours still. I honestly don’t think we’ll have the results before tomorrow morning.”

Scully sighed. She had hoped that the results would come in before she met with Mulder.

“Well I guess that means we’re done for the day?”

“Fuck it. Yeah.”

“Well in this case, I’m out of here.”

“Got plans or something?”

“Yes, you can tell your agents to meet me at my mom’s house. I’m planning on spending the evening and maybe the night there, have a glass of wine and a good talk. We hardly ever have time and these days, I feel like I need to talk.”

“Agent Scully, you do understand that I am forced to do anything in my power to find and arrest Agent Mulder, don’t you?”

“Agent Conway, yes I do understand that but do you understand that this is my partner and my friend we’re talking about here and that I am forced to do anything in my power to prove that he did not commit the crime you’re accusing him of?”

“What are you saying? That you’re secretly meeting with him tonight instead of your mom?”

Scully sighed dramatically and gave him her best ‘Mulder-you’re-crazy’ eye-roll. She hoped it would do the trick on Conway, too. 

It did.

“My agent will be outside your mom’s house, in case you need assistance in opening the wine bottle.”

“I can’t thank you enough, Agent Conway. Are you going home as well?”

“Probably not. I’ll have another meeting with Michaels and my staff later. The guys upstairs are putting pressure on me, and we have to come up with something soon. Otherwise my ass is on the line.”

“Not an easy job, huh?”

“No. I just hope we find Mulder soon or that at least the lab results on the Glock come in conclusive. Then this thing with your mailman and the blood on the jacket. I have to admit, this is all very strange. Maybe you were right from the beginning and he was framed. We’ll see. Anyway, you have a nice and distracting evening with your mom and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, Agent Conway.”


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully and Mulder meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paranoia, tears and smut ;)

Mulder was a wreck. He didn’t know how Lisa’s meeting with Scully went, whether or not Scully had agreed to see him or if she planned an ambush in order to arrest him.

He felt like a caged animal, trapped in this motel room.

What if Lisa had told Scully where to find him or worse, what if Lisa hadn’t talked to Scully at all but to those agents that were hunting him?

They could surround the motel any second, just like they did yesterday when they thought they found him. 

This had been the first time he actually thanked the sensationalist media for their live coverage of police work.

That’s also where he saw Scully, calling his name through the bullhorn. So, she was hunting him, too. Or did they just use her to get to him?

Mulder was at the top of his paranoia.

He didn’t know what to think but he strongly believed that if tonight was a trap, he’d be dead by 7.15 pm.

Mulder considered running away. If he made it to New Mexico, he could hide with Gibson Praise. They could protect each other. Gibson would hear them, before they came for him. 

Yes, maybe he should do that. Mulder sat down only to get up again. He had staked out the parking lot already, knew where to run in case they came rushing in with their cruisers and tactical vehicles. Maybe he would just pretend to pull a weapon and they would shoot him on the spot. He’d die in a Blaze of Glory. Like that Jon Bon Jovi song. He quietly hummed the melody and giggled.

When the time came, Mulder stripped and went for a shower. He wanted to look as presentable as possible for Scully. He had no razor, so there was some stubble but Scully once told him, while he was getting down on her, that she liked it. What would she say now?

The bruises on his body had turned from black and blue to green and yellow but his hand still hurt and his ribs, too. If they arrested him, they would treat that for sure.

The water felt good and Mulder took his time, relishing the hot spray on his body.

He used the motel’s shower gel and shampoo and although it wasn’t the scent he’d usually have at home, he wanted to smell good for Scully.

Big Bud, his soon-to-be cellmate would probably appreciate his smell, too. Mulder shuddered.

When the hot water ran out, Mulder dried himself off and put on his suit pants, shirt and suit jacket. Should he wear the tie, too? He neglected the tie.

At 5.00 pm, Mulder left the motel and headed over to Target. He wanted to be there early to find out if they planned an ambush.

He sat on a bench near the entrance and watched the cars pulling in and out of the parking lot. There was no suspicious activity.

And suddenly, there was Scully.

++++

Scully pulled in the parking lot five minutes early. She’d been driving around aimlessly, running a few red lights and stop signs, constantly checking if she was being followed. When she was sure she wasn’t, she made her way to Waldorf.

She parked the car and looked around. There he was! He had stood up and was pacing nervously, constantly checking the surroundings and fiddling with his clothes. He looked like a mess.

Scully carefully approached her partner, walking in the middle of the parking lot so he could see her right away and when he finally noticed her, he froze and stared at her with his panic-face.

It was getting dark already but Scully still could see the circles under his eyes, the stubble and the crumpled suit. He tried to look presentable. He really tried. It broke her heart.  
His entire demeanor spoke of flight and fear, he was tense and kept looking for possible attackers.

Scully held out her hands, for one to show him that she held no weapon but also to sooth and signal him she was alone.

She stopped six feet away from him.

“Mulder!” her eyes filled with tears.

“Scully.” his voice was barely a whisper.

She wanted to close in on him, to take him in her arms, hold him and kiss him but she didn’t know how he would react if she came too close too soon.

“How are you, Scully?” he tried to sound casual but his voice broke on the y.

That did it for her and she stepped in, wanting to hug him tightly.

His body went stiff and then he resiled, ready to bolt away, so she backed off, raising her hands again.

“Can we go somewhere or would you rather like to stay here, Mulder?”

“I have… There is a motel.”

“Ok, we can drive. I got a car.”

“Please! No, can we…? Please. Not the car, can we walk? It’s not far,” there was panic in his voice.

“Of course. We’ll walk, Mulder. It’s alright to walk,” she spoke to him like you would to a wounded animal.

Mulder nodded thankfully but still kept looking around.

“I’m alone, Mulder. Nobody knows I’m here. You’re safe.”

He nodded once more and Scully thought of the foxhunt again. 

They walked in silence towards the ‘Sleep Tight’ motel, Mulder staying an arm-length away, from time to time checking where her hands were, if she had pulled the gun.

Of course, Scully understood his reaction but deep inside she was hurt that he didn’t trust her. Was that selfish? How would she feel if the whole world was out to get her and she was all alone? She scolded herself and dismissed her feelings.

When they had reached the motel, Mulder unlocked the door and beckoned her to enter first.

“It’s not the Ritz,” he apologized shyly.

“I’m glad you’ve got a roof over your head, Mulder.”

“Wouldn’t, if it wasn’t for Lisa.”

“Is that the woman, I’ve met? I’ve already guessed her name wasn’t Georgina,” Scully said softly.

“She found me after they beat me up and she took me home.”

“Who beat you up, Mulder?”

“Don’t know,” Mulder shrugged, “three thugs in a park. They took my money and my gun and left me unconscious. Lisa found me and took me home.”

“Can I take a look at you? Please, Mulder? I still see the bruise in your face. Please let me examine you.”

They were standing in the middle of the room, none of them daring to sit down or to move at all.

Scully was well aware of what she had just learned but her primary concern was for Mulder’s beaten body.

Mulder seemed to consider her words, having to choose between trust and instinct. His instinct clearly was telling him to run. She hoped he’d choose to trust her.

“Mulder, please. I’m your partner and your…” Hunter. No! Lover. She couldn’t say it, the word caught in her throat, the tears came again.

Mulder just stared at her, watching the tears fall and then he sobbed.

“I don’t know what to do, Scully. I just don’t know what to do.”

“It’s ok, Mulder. I’m here to help you. We’ll figure this out but please, will you let me take a look at you?”

Finally, he nodded his consent and Scully closed the distance between them once again, hugging him tightly and breathing him in. 

He was shaking and crying just like her, so she just held on to him for a while.

When both their tears had dried, she pushed her hands underneath his jacket and made it fall off his shoulders.

“I need you to take off your shirt, too,” she said quietly and slowly began to unbutton it.

When he stood bare-chested before her, she was aghast.

“Oh my god, Mulder. You must be in terrible pain.”

“It’s not so bad actually. My side and my hand are causing some trouble,” he held up his hand.

Scully took it carefully and turned it from side to side, closely examining it.

“It’s sprained, not broken. That’s the good news. The bad news is that it’ll hurt a little while longer and we need to bandage it – just like your ribs.”

She methodically examined him, checking his ribs and caressing him all the same.

Mulder let out a shuddering breath. Despite the pain, Scully’s touches felt wonderful.

“No first-aid kit,” he muttered while her hands kept trailing over his chest.

“I’ve got one in the car,” Scully’s breath had sped up, too.

“Can’t let you go now, Scully.”

Her hands had reached his neck and pulled him down towards her.

Their kiss was like fire, hot and untamable.

Scully opened her mouth to let him in and their tongues danced in an all too familiar rhythm.

There was no need to talk. They had the whole night to talk. Now they just needed closeness. Mulder lowered himself on the bed, pulling Scully on top of him.

His hands roamed her body, freeing her blouse from her trousers.

When he noticed her weapon, he froze, the fear returning to his eyes.

Scully sat up and unclipped the holster, putting it aside.

“Don’t be afraid,” she whispered before she feverishly kissed him again.

His body was radiating heat and he was rock-hard underneath her. She couldn’t wait much longer.

Clothes were discarded and landed on the floor and then Scully took him in her hand and guided him inside her and they both relished the connection they had been missing for almost a week.

When she had fully accommodated him, she slowly began to move, then faster.

His hands were on her hips, steadying her while she braced herself on his chest – still careful not to put too much pressure on his ribs.

“I can’t hold on much…,” he panted and Scully caught his last words with her mouth.

“It’s ok. Let go, Mulder. Come for me,” she breathed in his ear and he was gone.

His body bolted upright and he furiously pumped into her two more times before he collapsed.

Scully had been close already, so she quickly took care of herself and came shortly after him.

When her breathing slowed, she rolled off of him and lay by his side, one leg between his and her arm across his chest.

His eyes were closed and he seemed relaxed. Scully watched him breathe. No, she hadn’t misjudged him. This was her Mulder, not a cold-blooded killer.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieces falling together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reeeeeally, really, really hate that dream scene in The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati, where Diana (instead of Scully) comes in and Mulder's in handcuffs... I wanted to make it right ;)  
> Hopefully, you're satisfied with how the murder went down - it's not the whole conclusion yet.  
> If you'd like to say something about it, feel free to write a comment :)

“Mulder, do you want to tell me what happened?” she asked after a while.

They were still in bed, softly caressing each other.

“I didn’t shoot Donaldson, Scully.”

“I know, we’ve found evidence that will support your story.”

“You did? I thought nobody would ever believe me.”

“Tell me what happened,” Scully pressed.

“Two weeks ago, Donaldson contacted me and said he needed my help in exposing a conspiracy amongst high ranking personnel in the FBI and possibly the military.”

“What conspiracy?”

“He said he believed that some people were being replaced with doppelgangers to follow a secret agenda when it comes to the colonization of the planet by aliens.”

“Mulder…”

“I know, I know. Please hear me out. He had proof. He showed me pictures of people, who grew a strange kind of anomaly, two knobs, like a tumor, just below the neck. I saw he pictures, Scully!” Mulder’s voice overturned.

“And from that you’re taking that these doppelgangers are what? Clones? Aliens?”

“I don’t know what they are but yes, maybe clones. Maybe they’re alien, I don’t know. I was supposed to meet with somebody Donaldson had brokered, who would give me names but I couldn’t finish my investigation because Donaldson got killed and I still went to the meeting point and waited for two hours but he never came and now I am your primary suspect. It’s a biased-trial, Scully!” 

He was agitated and talked fast and Scully petted him softly to sooth him.

“What happened on Wednesday last week? Start with the phone-call you received in the morning.”

“Donaldson’s contact called me, telling me he wouldn’t see me, that I was on my own. I told him he couldn’t do this but he just laughed and said that he didn’t give a fuck anymore. It was all going to waste anyway. I threatened that I would find out who he was and I’d expose him in return so the ones he was trying to expose would know. I wanted to force him to help me. It didn’t work.”

“Are you saying that it wasn’t AD Donaldson who called you that morning?”

“No, I was scheduled to meet with him at noon. Why would you think he called me?”

“Because whoever called you made it look like it was Donaldson. They even used a phone that was on the AD’s regular running route. It appeared like the phone call triggered you to shoot Donaldson. It wasn’t probably even your real contact on the phone. Oh my god, Mulder. What have you yourself gotten into?”

“Deep shit, I would say.”

“What happened then? What happened in Donaldson’s office?”

“Like I said, I was scheduled to meet him. So I went to see him and to tell him about the call and that we were being ditched. His assistant was in the office when I came in, they were having some kind of argument. Donaldson wanted me to wait outside but when I turned to leave, she suddenly pulled a gun and shot him.”

“The assistant shot him? How did she get your gun?”

“What? No! I drew my gun on her but she pointed hers at me and just said that they’d make it look like I did it to get me out of the FBI and then the screaming outside started and I panicked and ran. I know it was stupid Scully, I didn’t think straight. But why did you think it was my gun?”

“Because the bullets, we retracted from the body matched bullets from your weapon. They compared them with the ones from the shooting range and they matched.”

“I had my gun on me all the time, Scully. The assistant shot with another weapon.”

“So this was staged too,” Scully murmured, “The whole thing was a giant set-up.”

“You believe me?”

“We need to call AD Skinner right away, Mulder. He needs to know all this.”

“I have no proof, Scully. This is just my word against all evidence to the contrary.”

“Mulder listen to me. The pieces are falling together, I think we soon will be able to proof your innocence. We think we found your weapon! If Donaldson wasn’t killed with your Glock, then the bullets from his body won’t match the once that will be fired for comparison. The serial number will proof that it is in fact your gun and that the reference bullets from the shooting range were replaced!”

“But we still can’t prove that his assistant was the shooter.”

“I have a theory on how it went down. They were smart but I think we got it, Mulder,” Scully explained.

“This has to be air-tight, Scully. I won’t surrender until it is absolutely safe for me,” Mulder said gravely.

“We can put you in protective custody, Mulder. You’re in much more danger if you’re still on the run,” Scully argued.

“No. I won’t let them lock me up anywhere. They will misplace evidence and then I’m still guilty after all. They will put me down, I know it.”

Scully felt the tension return to his body and her own heartbeat sped up. They were heading for a confrontation.

“I can’t let you go Mulder,” she whispered and reached for her gun.

++++

His world collapsed. There was his Scully, his one-in-five-billion and she pointed her gun at him.

He could burst out laughing, because they were both still naked and it felt like a kinky role-play but he knew this was dead-serious.

“Scully, please don’t do this. I can’t let them get to me,” he begged.

“They won’t, Mulder. Skinner and I will protect you. You need to trust me.” Scully had gotten up from the bed and stood in the middle of the room, the weapon in her hand.

“How can I trust you when you betray me?” Mulder screamed.

“I am not betraying you. I am trying to help you but you’re so on edge and drowning in paranoia that you don’t see that.”

Mulder jumped off from the bed and approached Scully. She raised her gun.

“What are you going to do? Will you shoot me again? Go ahead Scully, shoot me. But do it right this time because I won’t surrender.” He still moved towards her, arms spread out, offering himself to her.

“Mulder stop right there,” Scully said in a threatening voice and she pulled the slide of her Glock back to load a bullet.

Mulder’s face went slack as his energy drained from him. ‘The end’, he thought. With his eyes on her, he slowly knelt, interlacing his hands behind his head.

Not letting him out of her sight, Scully found her purse and pulled the handcuffs out. She stepped behind Mulder who let her cuff him without resistance.

Scully put the gun aside and knelt before her partner.

“It’s the right thing to do, Mulder. I promise to keep you safe,” she assured but he didn’t even look at her when he nodded his agreement, just blankly stared to the floor.

“Let me help you get up and sit on the bed. I’ll call Skinner afterwards.”

Scully helped him back onto his feet and there they stood, inches apart, still naked. Mulder’s hands cuffed behind his back.

Her hands moved to his chest on their own volition, tracing his pectorals and down to his abs. Muscles twitched and he groaned quietly, his body responding to her touch.

Hot lips found his nipples and sucked and licked them into hard little nubs. He quivered.

“Afterwards,” she repeated huskily and sunk to her knees again.

++++

Skinner arrived at the motel at 3.00 am. He wasn’t surprised to receive Scully’s call and was practically on the go. Scully opened the door to let him in.

“Agent Scully. Agent Mulder,” he greeted them unceremoniously.

“Thank you for coming, Sir. We understand you’re taking a great risk,” Scully greeted him in return.

Mulder sat on the bed, his hands still cuffed but now in front of him.

“Agent Mulder has agreed to be taken into protective custody, Sir. I think by tomorrow, we’ll have gathered enough evidence to clear him from the charge of murder.”

“Is that so, Agent Scully?”

“Yes Sir. We have prepared a statement about the events from Agent Mulder’s POV and with what he’s giving us I think we’re able to arrest the true murderer of AD Donaldson: His assistant, Christina Wagner.”

“His assistant, Agent Mulder?”

“Yes Sir,” Mulder answered shyly, “it was a set-up.”

“Explain from the beginning,” Skinner ordered and sat down and Mulder began to tell him what he had told Scully before.

++++

When Mulder had finished, Skinner looked over to Scully.

“I don’t know about this ‘conspiracy’ but it all seems to make sense.”

“Yes Sir. Sir, you need to make sure the gun finds its way back to Washington. If anybody but us gets their hands on it, it could be replaced and we got nothing.”

“I’ll catch a flight myself to pick it up,” Skinner exclaimed. “In the meantime, I want Conway to find and arrest Wagner. I’ll brief him on my way to the airport and will tell him that Agent Mulder is your custody. He will not be imprisoned. I think he’s safer with you.”

“Thank you, Sir!”

“We’ll discuss disciplinary actions regarding your disobedience later, Agent Scully. You’re not out of the woods.”

“I understand, Sir.”

“I’ll be on my way, you stay put until I call you. We’ll then meet in my office. I expect you to be there, too, Agent Mulder!” Skinner got up and went to the door.

“Yes Sir. Thank you for believing me.”

Skinner turned around and looked at his agents.

“I guess these days, you two are the only people I believe.”


	17. 17

When Scully was convinced, Mulder had completely calmed down and was neither going to run nor freak out on her again now that he knew Skinner was on their side, she released his hands.

“I’m sorry Scully,” he apologized in a small voice when she turned the key on the cuffs.

“You are in an extreme situation, Mulder. I understand your inner turmoil but I admit, it hurts to think that you don’t trust me.”

“I trust you, Scully. You’re the only one I trust. Please believe me. Let me make it up to you. No more secrets, no more ditching you. I promise to always keep you in the loop.”

“That’s a deal, Mulder, “Scully smiled and then sealed it with a kiss on his lips.

“However, if you dishonor our deal, those will come on again and I will have to punish you for your insubordination,” she let the cuffs dangle in front of his face.

“I will always try, Agent Scully, but sometimes, I tend to break deals if it serves the greater good.”

They smiled, the tension between them had dissolved.

“What now, Scully? I can’t just sit here and do nothing,” Mulder finally complained.

“We have to let Skinner and Conway do their work, Mulder. Skinner’s probably already spoken with Conway. I’ll give him a call and ask if he has officially called off the search for you. He’s probably on his way to Wagner’s home now.”

“Then let us go there, too! I want to be there when they arrest her. Make sure nothing happens to her. We need her statement in order to find the ones responsible – she was just a tool.”

Scully sighed. Mulder was right but was it safe enough for him to be back in the field? One look at him and she knew that holding him here was useless.

“Ok Mulder but you have to play by the rules this time.”

“Whatever.” Mulder was already half-way through the door.

++++

They picked up the car from the Target parking lot and Scully called Conway while she drove. Mulder had automatically gone to the driver’s side but Scully reminded him that he was in custody and that forced a dramatic sigh out of him.

“Agent Conway, it’s Scully.”

“Agent Scully, good to hear from you. I don’t know if I should be angry with or happy for you.”

“Be happy for me, Agent Conway. I’m sorry, I fooled your agent at my mom’s house.”

“How did you do it? He swears you never left.”

“It wasn’t his fault, he did a good job. My mom helped me to get out of the house through the basement window at the back and I snug to the neighbor’s and took his car. He always leaves the keys and I took the liberty of borrowing it.”

“Well played, Agent Scully. But those things shouldn’t happen. I’ll have to talk with my agent. But why were you calling in the first place?”

“Agent Mulder and I are on our way to Christina Wagner’s house.”

“So are we, but there’s a construction on the I-695, so we’ll have to make a detour. We’ll probably be there in half an hour but I already got choppers in the sky and local police on their way.”

“Do they know that Mulder’s not the primary suspect anymore? Can we be sure they won’t open fire as soon as we arrive?”

“I’ve briefed through all channels, there shouldn’t be a single soul not knowing about it.”

“Good, thank you! We’ll probably be there in thirty minutes, too, we’re breaking every speed limit on our way.”

“Tell him to halt his men,” Mulder interrupted. “I want to get there before they go in. We can’t trust anybody.”

“Did you hear that, Agent Conway?”

“Yes, I did. I’ll tell Michaels to close the streets a block away from Wagner’s house and to not go in until you and I get there.”

“Do that, Agent Conway. Do you still have the screenshot of the man pushing the mail-cart?”

“Yeah, I’ll advise my men to look out for him.”

“Ok. See you later!”

“Drive safe, Agent Scully!”

++++

They were lucky it was very early in the morning and the streets were clear.

Scully pushed the car to its limit and they made it to Capitol Heights in 30 instead of 45 minutes. 

The officers at the road block let them through after Scully flashed her badge, eyes suspiciously on Mulder.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see that he had clenched his fists and his jaw was set.

“It’s ok, Mulder,” she soothed and squeezed his thigh.

They drove on to the intersection where they found Agent Conway and Agent Michaels.

“Agent Scully, that was fast! We’ve just gotten here ourselves,” Conway greeted her and then turned to Mulder who regarded him warily.

“Agent Mulder,” Conway held out his hand and hesitantly, Mulder shook it. “I’m glad to see you well and I’m honestly relieved that we’re on the same side.”

“Thank you. Agent… Conway?” Mulder looked over to Scully who nodded.

“What’s your plan, Agent Scully?” Michaels asked. “My men are ready to move in and arrest the lady.”

“I’d like to go in myself,” Mulder explained. “Let me do the arrest.”

“Mulder, you haven’t been officially cleared. You can’t make the arrest.”

“We have to make sure we get her alive, Scully!”

“My men are well trained, Agent Mulder. We’ll make sure she’s alive,” Michaels assured.

“I’ll go in with you,” Scully said.

“Agreed. But you need to put on the vest again, Agent Scully.”

“I want you to stay here, Mulder, out of harm’s way. Will you do that?”

“I’d feel better if I came in with you but yes, I’ll stay here.”

They exchanged looks and after Scully put on the bullet proof vest, she, Conway and Michaels, together with his team moved towards Christina Wagner’s house.

++++

When the agents and the SWAT team reached the house, Michaels signaled to split up. He and three men would take the front door, Conway and the other three the back and Scully would go in after Michaels.

They silently separated and then Michaels’ as well as Conway’s teams kicked in the doors simultaneously and screamed “FBI, don’t move!”

The teams swarmed in and searched the rooms, but place stayed silent like a tomb. 

Shouts of ‘Clear’ signaled that the ground floor and basement were safe and then they moved to the first floor, weapons at the ready.

“FBI, don’t move! Hands behind your back,” one of the SWAT team suddenly yelled.

They stormed forward into the bedroom and gathered around the queen-sized bed on which the body of Christina Wagner lay with a hole in her temple.

She was dead.

++++

Outside the house, Mulder impatiently waited for news. He heard the shouts from inside but didn’t know if they had arrested the assistant or what was going on.

When he looked around, he saw a man slowly moving away from the scene.

Mulder pushed himself from the car he leaned against and followed him.

When the man realized, Mulder was approaching he began to run. Mulder sped up in pursuit. It was the man from Scully’s screenshot. The mailman.

The two men chased through backyards and over fences until they reached Capitol Street.

Rush hour had begun and the street was heavy with traffic but the mailman showed no intention of stopping.

He ran into the street when a log-truck approached and was run right over.

Mulder watched the scene in horror, the truck-driver had no chance of avoiding a collision and hit the mailman with full speed.

Police officers who had followed the two men immediately began to close off the street. 

Mulder ran over to the mailman but there was nothing to be done – he was pulp.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debrief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the two final chapters today, because they're shorter than the others. Enjoy!

Conway and Scully met in Skinner’s office on late Wednesday afternoon. Beside Skinner, there were two Deputy Directors present.

Conway began to report.

“We think that Christina Wagner committed suicide. We found a gun, a Glock to be exact, next to the body. Her prints were all over it and she had gunpowder residue on her hand. The angle indicates that she held the gun to her right temple and pulled the trigger. We believe she learned we were looking for her and she couldn’t take it. We found a police scanner in her bedroom too, so we think she had overheard me briefing the police. I took a sample bullet from the gun to Chicago yesterday to compare it with the ones taken from AD Donaldson’s body – they match. They also match with the obviously fake reference bullets from the shooting range. Agent Scully?”

“Thank you. The bullets from the shooting range do not match the ones from Agent Mulder’s weapon. We can identify Agent Mulder’s weapon, which we retrieved from Luke Marshall’s house, undoubtedly by its serial number. We have checked the surveillance tapes from the ballistics archive where the sample bullets of all FBI agents weapons are stored and found that Christina Wagner had signed in a day before AD Donaldson was murdered. We believe she replaced the bullets from the shooting range. Furthermore, we can prove that she was in the anteroom, when AD Donaldson’s body was found, but there was no indication of how she could have gotten back there. We checked the footage again, she never returned from her lunch break. This strengthens our theory that she was the one hiding in the mail-cart and supports Agent Mulder’s version of the events, namely that she already was in the office when Agent Mulder came in. Agent Conway?”

“The so called ‘mailman’ couldn’t be identified. His prints were unknown to any of our databases. We also couldn’t locate the cart. After Agent Mulder’s statement that AD Donaldson had proof of a conspiracy, we searched his office as well as his home again. Those pictures, Agent Mulder mentioned could not be found. Neither could the conspiracy be verified. We also do not know who the caller was that used the phone booth on AD Donaldson’s running route. As of now, we assume it was AD Donaldson even though Agent Mulder denies it. If we went with the conspiracy theory anyhow, I would say Donaldson’s prints were planted there, but we can’t prove it” Conway continued.

“Luke Marshall was arrested for robbery and assaulting a federal officer. He confessed, named two of his friends as co-perpetrators and is most likely to serve some time in prison,” Scully explained.

“So, the charges against Agent Mulder have been dropped and he’s ready to be reinstated,” Conway concluded.

“Thank you, Agents,” Skinner said. “Would you please call Agent Mulder in?”

Scully went outside and beckoned Mulder, who had been waiting in the hallway, to come in.

“Agent Mulder, thanks to the good work of Agents Scully and Conway, you are cleared from the charges of murder and will be reinstated effective immediately. The panel understands that due to the extreme nature of your situation, you reacted unprofessional and illogical when you witnessed the murder instead of reporting to your superior. We will leave a note in your personnel file but will not charge you with the administrative costs for the whole operation, although much of the trouble could have been avoided” one of the Deputy Directors explained.

“Thank you, Sir.”

Mulder knew it was pointless to stress his theory of a conspiracy any further. He held no evidence and they would just call it another one of Spooky Mulders fantasies after all.  
“You’re dismissed.”

++++

Back in the hall, Scully, Mulder and Conway exchanged handshakes.

“Agent Conway, thank you for your good work,” Scully warmly said.

“You’re welcome, Agent Scully. I’m relieved it turned out well for you and Agent Mulder. I must admit, secretly I believe that the ‘mailman’ killed Christina Wagner but we can never prove that.”

“No, we can’t. Welcome to our world, Agent Conway,” Mulder grimaced.

“You two take good care. Hopefully we’ll meet again under different circumstances. Agent Scully, I’ll be waiting for that girls-night-invitation,” Conway winked.

“You’ll get it, Agent Conway,” Scully smiled back and Conway turned to leave.

“Girls night? What did I miss?”

“I won’t tell you, Mulder!”


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping promises.

On Saturday morning, the doorbell rang and Sydney gave his best keep-out bark. He had a deep voice that would intimidate anyone who didn’t know him. Fortunately, they also didn’t know he was a little chicken.

Lisa opened the door and smiled at the sight of a huge bone, hiding the bearer’s face.

“I heard it on the news. I am so happy for you,” she greeted Mulder who lowered his arm with a grin and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“The bone, as promised! Can we come in?”

“We? Sure, we’ve just returned from our round in the park.”

Behind Mulder, Scully entered the house.

“Dana, so good to see you!”

“Georgi, likewise. Or should I say Lisa?” The women hugged.

Mulder presented Sydney with the bone who couldn’t decide whether it was more important to lick Mulder all over or to chew on his present immediately. He drooled in anticipation.

“Sit down, want some coffee?”

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Mulder answered and wiped the drool off his trousers with a tissue.

“On its way.”

When Lisa returned, they sat in the living room and Lisa looked at them expectantly.

“So, can you tell me what happened or is it all secret FBI business?”

“Some of it is confidential but we can tell you a little something,” Scully answered.

“Ok then, go ahead. I’m dying to know how the whole story.”

“It’s a long story, actually,” Mulder began. “What do you know about the existence of extra- terrestrial life?”

++++

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting. I appreciate it a lot :)
> 
> KLF wants me to thank her, so THANK YOU KLF - why exactly was that again? xoxo ;)


End file.
